Fanfic SasuSaku Â Ŝense Ŏf Ĥappiness
by Harunia03
Summary: Seorang gadis yang ingin menikah, namun ia mengidap penyakit yang cukup serius. Dan akhirnya ia pun menyuruh adiknya yang bernama Sakura untuk menggantikannya menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan ayahnya yang diduga bernama Sasuke. Lama-kelamaan penyakit gadis itu semakin parah dan yang lebih mengenaskan lagi ayah kedua gadis itu meninggal karena tabrakan.
1. A Sense Of Happiness Chapter 1

A Sense Of Happiness

Author : Amaniah Sani

Title : A Sense Of Happiness

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Casts : - Sakura Haruno  
\- Sasuke Uchiha  
\- Shizune Haruno  
\- Kizashi Haruno  
\- Fugaku Uchiha  
\- Mikoto Uchiha

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, sad, drama, family, hurt.

Length : ending 8 chapter

Cartegory : AU, OOC, OTP.

Story by : Harunia – chan

.

.

Chapter 1

Di salah satu rumah yang berada didesa Konoha, yang diduga adalah keluarga Haruno. Tepat disebuah kamar, terdapat dua orang gadis cantik, terlihat salah satu dari mereka sedang berada ditempat tidur, sangat pucat, begitu lemah. Dan gadis yang satunya sedang duduk disebelahnya, tak terlihat kebahagiaan diwajahnya. Bagaimana bisa bahagia, saat melihat kakak tercintanya sedang tertidur lemah ditempat tidur. Sesekali gadis berhelai _soft pink_ itu pun menjatuhkan air matanya.

" jangan menangis Saku-chan, ne-chan hanya kelelahan " ujar gadis berambut hitam itu yang ternyata bernama Shizune, sambil menatap adik kesayangannya.

" ne-chan tidak boleh sakit, ne-chan harus sembuh" gumam Sakura disela tangisannya.

" ne-chan kan mau menikah, aku yakin calon suami ne-chan tak mau melihat ne-chan seperti ini.. hiks.. hikss" tambah Sakura yang terus menangis, ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi kakaknya, ia tahu kalau kakaknya mengidap penyakit kangker darah yang mengancam nyawa kakaknya itu. Sungguh ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Shizune hanya menatap adik kesayangannya itu, tampak wajah sedih muncul.

" Sakura-chan… " panggil Shizune pelan.. dan Sakura pun mencoba menghentikan tangisannya.

" ya ne-chan ?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Shizune.

" aku tak akan menikah.." ujar Shizune yang membuat Sakura terkejut.

" ke..kenapa? tou-san bilang ne-chan akan menikah bulan depan " jawab Sakura sedikit gemetar akibat tangisannya.

" kau lihat sendiri kondisi ne-chan? Kalau kondisi ku seperti ini apa bisa membahagiakan suami ne-chan nanti? " ujar Shizune sedih.. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun ikut sedih.

" ne-chan.. ne-chan pasti sembuh " sahut Sakura yang berniat menyemangati kakaknya itu.

" tidak Saku-chan, aku tahu semuanya. Aku ini hanya bisa bertahan, tak bisa sembuh. Mungkin… umur ne-chan tak lama lagi.." ujar Shizune lirih yang membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya menjadi sedih, _emerald_ nya pun terus mengalirkan cairan bening itu lagi.

" ne-chan tak boleh bicara begitu… ne-chan tak sayang Saku-chan lagi?" Sakura pun terus menangis, hatinya semakin sakit. Kenapa ? kenapa orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya harus seperti ini? Apakah Tuhan juga akan mengambilnya ? tak cukupkah ibunya Sakura? Jangan lagi kakaknya.

" kau salah, aku sangat menyayangi Saku-chan.." ujar Shizune yang terus mengusap-usap pipi Sakura yang berlumuran air mata itu. Sakura pun tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya menangis, merasakan yang menurutnya itu sebuah ketidakadilan.

" Saku-chan.. maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ne-chan mu ini ?" tanya Shizune.

" apapun akan ku lakukan untuk ne-chan, nyawaku pun aku berikan.." jawab Sakura.

" tidak Saku-chan, aku tak ingin nyawamu. Malah yang aku mau kau jaga baik-baik kesehatanmu" ujar Shizune.

" Saku-chan, maukah kau menggantikanku? Menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan tou-san?" ujar Shizune yang membut Sakura terkejut, Sakurapun menghentikan tangisannya, menyimak permintaan kakaknya yang menurutnya itu berlebihan.

" a..a..pa, ne-chan kau.." gumam Sakura gugup.

" aku mohon Saku-chan, aku tak ingin membuat tou-san malu dengan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan tou-san" jelas Shizune panjang lebar, Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam. Shizune benar, jika pernikahan ini dibatalkan akan membuat nama baik ayahnya hancur. Dan Sakura harus menikah dengan pria yang tak pernah dikenalnya?

" Saku-chan, jika kau sayang ne-chan dan tou-san, kau harus menerimanya" ujar Shizune membujuk.

" aku juga sudah bicara dengan tou-san, namun ia tak bisa memutuskan. Semua ada ditanganmu Saku-chan.." tambah Shizune, terlihat wajahnya semakin pucat, mungkin karena ia sudah banya bicara. Sakura yang melihat keadaannya semakin sedih

" ne-chan…" gumam Sakura..

" aku tak bisa membahagiakan tou-san, aku mohon buat bahagialah tou-san Sa…ku-chan.." tambah Shizune pelan, sangat pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

" kalau itu untuk kebahagiaan ne-chan dan tou-san, aku akan melakukannya" jawab Sakura sedikit tegas, yang membuat Shizune menampilkan senyumannya.

" arigatou.. Saku-chan " ucap Shizune sedikit lirih, dan Sakura pun langsung memeluk kakaknya yang masih terbaring lemah ditempat tidurnya.

 ** _Diary Sakura  
_** _Pernikahan.. aku yang masih berumur 20 tahun kini harus mengalami hal seperti itu, padahal aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya. Ne-chan bilang ini adalah awal dari kebahagiaanku yang sebenarnya… menurutku kebahagiaanku adalah ne-chan dan tou-san. Aku sudah besar, aku tahu apa itu pernikahan… didalam pernikahan itu hanya ada dua orang yang saling mencintai. Namun ini berbeda dengan ku, alasanku menikah karena kakakku, kalau aku ditanya aku bahagia atau tidak, aku pasti akan menjawab ya… karena ne-chan bilang ia juga bahagia._

Malam hari..

" Sakura… kau sudah siapkan?" teriak seorang laki-laki yang bernama Haruno Kizashi itu.

" iya tou-san.." Sahut Sakura yang sedang merapikan rambut pinknya itu dikamarnya. Selepas itu Sakura yang sudah berpenampilan cantik pun keluar ke ruang tamu untuk menemui ayahnya.

Terlihat Kizashi yang diduga ayah Sakura itu sedang duduk disofa yang berada diruang tamunya. Sakura pun sudah berdiri dihadapannya, terlihat cantik. Namun sebelum pergi ketempat kediaman Uchiha itu, Sakura meminta izin untuk menemui kakaknya sebentar.

" tou-san, aku kekamar ne-chan sebentar ya.." ucap Sakura, Kizashi pun mengangguk pertanda mengizinkan.

.

.

" ne-chan.. aku mau berangkat kerumah calon suamiku" ucap Sakura lembut yang sudah duduk disebelah kakaknya ditempat tidur.

Terlihat senyuman Shizune .. " aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya.." Sakura pun yang mendengarnya malah menampilkan semburat merah dipipi putihnya itu.

" tou-san pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk mu.. semoga kau bahagia.." tambah Shizune, dengan wajah lesunya.

" hn, aku tak lama kok, ne-chan istirahat saja ya.." ujar Sakura sambil membaringkan kakaknya, iapun langsung pergi dan menutup kamar kakaknya.

"aku menyayangimu ne-chan" guman Sakura pelan, namun terdengar seperti berbisik sebelum ia menutup rapat kamar kakaknya itu.

Dikediaman keluarga Uchiha, Sakura dan ayahnya pun kini sudah sampai, mereka duduk diruang tamu, tak lupa disana sudah berkumpul keluarga Uchiha, yakni Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku tak ketinggalan seorang laki-laki tampan yang tentunya menjadi salah satu alasan mereka berkumpul disini.

" arigatou sudah berkunjung kerumah kami.." ucap Fugaku sebagai yang pertama bicara.

" ah kau ini, bukankah ini sudah kesepakatan.." sahut Kizashi menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sementara Sakura sedikit kikuk berada antara keluarga itu. Dan laki-laki itu… terlihat selalu memerhatikan Sakura, namun tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, itu lah yang membuat Sakura gerogi.

" ohya kami belum tahu nama putri mu yang cantik ini.." ujar Mikoto yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura, tak lupa ia menunjukkan senyumannya. Sakurapun meperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya.

" ah iya… aku Haruno Sakura " ujar Sakura sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

" aku Uchiha Sasuke" sahut laki-laki yang ternyata calon suami Sakura, hanya menampilkan senyuman tipis pada Sakura. Namun bagi Sakura itu lebih baik dibandingkan ekspresinya yang tadi, sangat datar.

Semua orang disitu pun membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka, namun berbeda dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka hanya duduk manis sambil mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang tua mereka. Sakura sangat canggung, tak ada teman bicara, ingin sekali ia mengajak bicara Sasuke, namun ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat datar menggagalkan niatnya.

" bagaimana kalau kalian mengobrol ditaman belakang, sebagai awal pendekatan kalian.." ujar Mikoto pada Sakura dan Sasuke, namun mereka hanya bertatapan tak ada yang menjawab.

" Sasuke.. ajak Sakura ya.." pinta Mikoto lembut, Kizashi dan Fugaku pun hanya tersenyum, mereka juga setuju. Bagaimana tidak mereka kan akan menikah, jadi memang seharusnya mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

Tanpa basa basi Sasuke pun menuruti permintaan ibunya, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya.

" ayo…" ajak Sasuke, sekilas ia menatap _emerald_ milik Sakura. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju taman belakang diikuti oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

" apa kau bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sikap Sakura yang agak gugup, bagaimana tak gugup, Sasuke terus memandangi gadis berhelai _soft pink_ itu tanpa berkedip, Sakura tak tau maksudnya.

" ti..tidak, aku masih kuliah.." jawab Sakura gugup diiringi senyuman yang samar.

" kenapa gugup?" Tanya lagi Sasuke yang sedang bersadar di bangku tamannya itu, _onyx_ nya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura.

" si..siapa yang gu..gup?" protes Sakura sambil menengok kearah laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya.

"itu… barusan" jawab Sasuke.

Sakurapun menghela nafasnyaa, tak seharusnya ia gugup seperti orang bodoh.

" bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikanku!" sahut Sakura seperti memerintah, namun pandangannya terus kedepan, wajah manisnya kini menjadi masam dikarenakan cemberut. Sasuke yang melihatnya malah tersenyum.

" tadi gugup, sekarang menjadi marah. Lucu sekali.." Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tertawa kecil sedikit terkejut, wajah datar yang ia lihat pertama kali itu pun menghilang. Terlintas senyuman diwajah Sakura.

" kau juga bisa tertawa? Aku pikir kau tak punya ekspresi.." ucap Sakura sedikit menggoda, Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menatap _emerald_ itu.

" kau pikir aku robot tak punya ekspresi hah ?" ujar Sasuke protes, dan Sakura yang mendengarnya malah tertawa lembut.

" kalau dilihat-lihat orang sepertimu kalau marah lucu juga.." gumam Sakura dilanjutkan dengan tawanya. Namun Sasuke yang terus melihat Sakura tertawa malah tersenyum, rasanya ada yang berbeda, begitu nyaman.

" apa alasanmu mau dijodohkan ?" Tanya laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu yang membuat Sakura terkejut.

" aa..anu.." gumam Sakura yang membuat Sasuke heran.

" kalau kau sendiri ?" Tanya Sakura yang belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

" karena aku menyayangi orang tuaku" ucap Sasuke, Sakura pun hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya.

" lantas kau?" Tanya Sasuke..

" aa.. sama, karena aku menyayangi keluargaku" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum hingga _emerald_ nya tak terlihat. Sasuke pun hanya memandangi wajah gadis itu yang sedari tadi helaian _soft pink_ nya itu sedikit terbang karena angin malam.

" sebaiknya kita kembali keruang tamu, kau juga akan pulang kan ?" ujar Sasuke, tanpa basa-basi pun ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa diduga Sasuke sudah menggenggam tangan Sakura, yang membuat ia terlihat _blushing_. Sasuke sudah berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, sementara Sakura masih duduk sambil melihat tangan kanannya yang sedang digenggam oleh tangan kekar Sasuke.

" ayo.." ajak Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. ' _Apa-apaan dia seenaknya menggenggam tanganku, kita kan melum menikah'_ ujar inner Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura hanya diam sambil menatapnya memutuskan untuk bicara lagi.

" hey.. kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"aku dengar.." jawab Sakura lalu bangkit dari duduknya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, namun nihil, Sasuke begitu erat menggenggamnya. Itu membuat Sakura kesal, bagaimana tidak, ia sudah membuat pipi putihnya itu menjadi merah.

Sasuke mendengus kecil melihat kegiatan Sakura itu, ia pun langsung menarik Sakura dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri tau.." runtuk Sakura yang wajahnya masih memerah itu. Sasuke tak menjawabnya, ia masih terus menggandeng Sakura tak peduli dengan ocehannya itu. Sakura hanya menatap rambut Sasuke bak ekor ayam itu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

.

.

" ternyata kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya, Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Kizhasi pun tersenyum saat melihat mereka sedang bergandengan. Sakura yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan tangannya, Sasuke pun hanya menatap Sakura yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"tou-san, sepertinya ini sudah malam" ujar Sakura dengan senyum samarnya akibat perlakuan Sasuke tadi.

" ah iya, kami pamit pulang dulu" ujar Kizashi..

" ji-san, ba-san kami pulang dulu.." ucap Sakura lembut

" jangan panggil kami dengan itu, kami kan juga akan menjadi orang tua mu juga" ujar Mikoto pada Sakura.

" , kaa-san, tou-san" jawab Sakura sedikit canggung.

" Sasuke… kami pulang dulu" tambah Sakura yang hanya sekilas melihat Sasuke.

Mereka pun pamit dan keluar menuju mobilnya. Terlihat keluarga Uchiha mengantarnya sampai depan rumah. Sasuke pun terus memperhatikan Sakura sampai ia masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" dia gadis yang baik dan cantik bukan.. Sasuke " ucap Mikoto.

"hn" ucap Sasuke singkat, namun terlihat garis senyuman diwajahnya.

A/N : Ne-chan = untuk kakak perempuan  
Tou-san = ayah  
Kaa-san = ibu  
Ji-san = paman  
Ba-san = bibi

TBC...


	2. A Sense Of Happiness Chapter 2

Author : Amaniah Sani

Title : A Sense Of Happiness

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Casts : - Sakura Haruno  
\- Sasuke Uchiha  
\- Shizune Haruno  
\- Kizashi Haruno  
\- Fugaku Uchiha  
\- Mikoto Uchiha

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, sad, drama, family, hurt.

Length : ending 8 chapter

Cartegory : AU, OOC, OTP.

Story by : Harunia – chan

Chapter 2

Dikediaman Haruno

Langit biru yang begitu cerah, angin pagi yang sedari tadi berhuyung-huyung membuat suasana menjadi sejuk, tak luput burung-burung yang bernyanyi, diikuti matahari yang baru terbit membuat keadaan langit begitu indah. Mungkin seindah hati Sakura saat ini

Terlihat Sakura dan Sizune sedang asyik duduk didepan rumah, tak ketinggalan sepiring kue dan dua cangkir teh hangat berada dimeja yang berada diantara kursi yang diduduki kedua gadis itu.

" emm.. kau kenapa?" Tanya Shizune yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan tingkah Sakura yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

" ke..ke..napa? Tak ada apa-apa. Ne-chan tak apa-apa kan ?" Sakura malah bertanya balik pada kakaknya itu, terdengar gugup.

"aku tak apa, kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" ucap Shizune sambil memakan kue.

"aa..anu.. aku senang ne-chan sudah baikan " ujar Sakura sedikit gugup, demi menghilangkan kegugupannya itu, iapun menampilkan senyuman khasnya pada kakak tercintanya itu. Shizune yang mendengarnya pun ikut tersenyum.

Udara yang sejuk menambah kenyamanan kedua kakak beradik itu, ditambah Sakura yang terus memikirkan Sasuke, ah maksudnya kepikiran. Padahal mereka baru sekali bertemu, namun perasaan cepat sekali munculnya.

" ne-chan… aku harus berangkat kuliah" ujar Sakura yang langsung masuk kedalam, iapun keluar sudah memakai jaket dan tasnya, tak lupa sepatu yang kini sedang dipakainya.

" ne-chan, tou-san nanti pulang cepat kok.." gumam Sakura yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya. Shizune masih duduk ditempatnya tadi, ia hanya bisa tersenyum, ia tak seperti dulu, kini tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, yang seharusnya seorang kakak menjaga adiknya, ini malah berbalik adiknya menjaga dirinya. Namun itu tak membuatnya sedih, asal Sakura terus memperlihatkan senyumannya, itu berarti ia bahagia, dan tentunya membuat Shizune bahagia pula.

"Ittekimasu ne-chan " sahut Sakura yang langsung menghampiri Shizune, iapun mencium pipi Shizune sebagai tanda pamit dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" hati – hati.. Itterasshai" jawab Shizune.

A/N : Ittekimasu = pergi dulu  
Itterasshai = salam penghantar kepergian  
arigatou = terimakasih

.

.

.

Dijalan yang ramai, banyak kendaraan berkeliaran. Hari yang semakin panas, keringat pun mengalir di dahi seorang gadis berhelai _soft pink_ itu. Terlihat dia sedang duduk disebuah bangku yang berada dihalte, tentunya menunggu bus untuk pulang. Sakura memang setiap hari saat kuliah selalu menaik bis, dikarenakan mobil milik keluarganya dipakai ayahnya untuk kerja. Namun itu semua tak jadi masalah untuk Sakura.

Sesekali ia berdiri mengecek kedatangan bus, namun tak ada satupun bus yang lewat. Terhenti sebuah mobil _McLaren F1_ hitam didepan Sakura, namun Sakura tak terlalu memperhatikan, ia terus melihat kearah kanan untuk melihat bus yang datang. Kaca mobil itupun terbuka, ya… dialah Sasuke, Sakura masih belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk memanggilnya.

" Sakura.." panggil Sasuke sedikit berteriak, Sakura yang mendengarnya pun akhirnya menengok dan melihat Sasuke.

" Sasuke…" gumam Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

" cepat masuk! " perintah Sasuke, namun Sakura hanya diam masih memperhatikan Sasuke. Sakura pun hanya menyatukan alisnya.

 ** _'_** ** _tahu dari mana dia kalau aku disini?'_** gumam inner Sakura.

" hey.. kau dengar tidak?" bentak Sasuke, namun masih menampilkan wajah cool nya itu. Mungkin ia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang selalu melamun lepas Sasuke berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana tidak, perkataan maupun perbuatan Sasuke selalu membuat Sakura tak bisa berkutik.

"ah.. i..iya.." jawab Sakura gugup, namun dihatinya masih ada perasaan kesal, seenaknya saja dia memerintah Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura pun masuk kedalam mobil, ya karena ia tak ingin mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Didalam mobil Sakura hanya membungkam, tak ketinggalan memasang wajah cemberut, ditambah lagi Sasuke yang tak banyak bicara, suasana menjadi semakin sunyi. Sesekali Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura, ia pun hanya mendengus kesal. ' ** _gadis ini …'_** gumam Sasuke dalam pikirannya.

" hey…" panggil Sasuke, namun pandangannya focus kedepan. Namun Sakura tak menyauti, ia malah mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi gemas, ya.. termasuk Sasuke mungkin..

" apa ini caramu berterimakasih?" tambah Sasuke, yang membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"arigatou.." ujar Sakura ketus. Sasuke yang mendengarnya malah menyeringai..

" aku lapar, temani aku makan!" ucap Sasuke datar, namun terdengar seperti memerintah.

" apa? Kau makan saja sendiri! Aku mau pulang " rengek Sakura, mengingat ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu kakaknya. Namun rengekannya itu tak ditanggapi Sasuke, ia masih focus menyetir tanpa melihat Sakura yasng saat ini sedang menatap tajam Sasuke.

" hey… kau dengar tidak ?" bentak Sakura.

" itukan kalimatku.." jawab Sasuke apa adanya.. Sakura yang tak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke pun mulai geram, bagaimana nanti saat mereka sudah menikah ? apakah Sakura sanggup dengannya ? eerr… kalau bukan karena kakaknya ia tak akan mau menikah dengan laki-laki tanpa ekspresi itu.

" Sasuke…/ kita sudah sampai" potong Sasuke, Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. Sekarang ia hanya pasrah untuk menemani laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu.

.

.

" kau juga mau makan?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang melihat-lihat menu, dan Sakura ? ia hanya duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya, ya… ekspresinya saat ini masih sama.

"tidak" jawab Sakura singkat.

"yasudah" ucap Sasuke, yang langsung memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Tak lama makanan yang dipesanpun sudah datang, Sakura hanya melihat calon suami nya itu makan. Sangat membosankan.

" memang tadi kau dari mana?" Tanya Sakura yang ekpresinya sudah kembali normal, Sasuke pun menghentikan makannya untuk menjawab, akhirnya gadis itu bicara juga.

" dari kantor " jawab Sasuke dan melanjutkan makannya, ya walaupun Sakura sudah pasti tahu dengan jawabannya, terlihat dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

" siang begini?" Tanya Sakura lagi yang sudah menyerngitkan dahinya itu..

"aku pimpinan diperusahaanku, jadi kalau sudah tak ada kerjaan, aku pulang.." ucap Sasuke panjang yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya itu. Sakura yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya ber 'oh' ria.

" laki-laki sepertimu sepulang kerja ngapain? Aku lebih baik pulang sore, daripada dirumah sendirian.." ujar Sakura.

" aku memang setiap hari pulang sore, bahkan malam " jawab Sasuke yang sudah membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

" lalu kenapa sekarang pulangnya siang?" Tanya Sakura yang sama sekali tak mengerti.

" karena aku ingin menjemputmu" jawab Sasuke yang membuat pipi Sakura memerah, ah sial.. dia membuatnya begini lagi.

"aa.. ayo pulang, kau kan sudah makan" ajak Sakura, Sasuke yang terus memerhatikan Sakura yang pipinya masih memerah itu. Dan yang diperhatikannya berusaha menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya itu.

Sedikit terlihat senyuman diwajah Sasuke, sayangnya Sakura tak melihat itu. Sasuke pun menaruh uang diatas mejanya, dan keluar menuju mobil diikuti Sakura.

Kini Sasuke memutuskan mengantar calon istrinya itu pulang, sebenarnya ia ingin mampir sebentar. Namun Sakura melarangnya, dengan alasan kakaknya lagi sakit dan sedang istirahat.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka tak lama lagi, sekitar dua minggu lagi. sudah banyak undangan disebar, baju pengantinpun sudah Sakura miliki. Dekorasi dirumah Sakura sedikit demi sedikit sudah menghiasi rumahnya, terutama kamarnya. Namun Sakura tak terlalu peduli, ia terus menemani kakak kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pernikahan itupun terjadi, kini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang sibuk menerima tamu. Sakura sedikit canggung, ditambah gaun putih dan hiasan kepala yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan itu. Sesekali _emerald_ nya menelusuri seluruh rumah yang ramai itu, dicarinya sosok yang ia ingin lihat, Shizune… ia mencari kakaknya yang tak kunjung kembali yang sedari tadi izin untuk kebelakang. Ia pun khawatir. Sasuke hanya meperhatikan gadis berhelai _soft pink_ itu yang kini sudah sah menjadi istrinya.

Tangan kekar itu menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura, Sakura yang menyadari itu pun menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"jangan kawathir, dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura sedikit terkejut, namun pipinya kini tak memerah, mungkin karena saat ini ia sedang panic dan kawatir dengan kakaknya.

.

.

Hari semakin malam, para tamu pun sudah jarang yang datang, kini Sakura memutuskan untuk istirahat dan menemui kakaknya yang sedari siang tak bersamanya, kata ayahnya ia kelelahan dan sedang istirahat dikamarnya, tentu itu membuat Sakura kawatir.

Menyadari Sasuke sedang ada temannya, Sakura pun pergi tanpa izin Sasuke. Menyadari Sakura tak ada disampingnya, Sasuke mencari gadis itu, dilihatnya ia sedang berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya sambil mengangkat gaun yang kepanjangan, terlihat juga Sakura sedang buru-buru. Sasuke tau apa yang ingin Sakura lakukan.

.

.

"ne-chan.." panggil Sakura lembut yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur kakaknya, terlihat Shizune tertidur lesu, namun belum terlelap.

" Saku-chan.." ucap Shizune tersenyum, yang melihat adik cantiknya ada dihadapannya. Sakura yang masih memakai baju pengantin itu terus memandangi Shizune yang sangat pucat, _make up_ yang menempel diwajahnya pun sedikit demi sedikit luntur karena _emerald_ miliknya mendesak mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Saku-chan kok menangis?" Tanya Shizune lirih sambil mengusap air mata Sakura.

"Saku-chan tak suka ne-chan seperti ini.." ujar Sakura yang terus menangis.

"Saku-chan jangan nangis, nanti kalau suami Saku-chan tau bagaimana?" ucap Shizune sambil memandang Sakura lesu..

"acaranya sudah selesai ya? Sebaiknya Saku-chan istirahat.." pinta Shizune lembut.

"aku mau menemani ne-chan saja.." ujar Sakura.

"Saku-chan.. tak baik begitu, kau harus menemui suamimu..!" ucap Shizune lagi..

"ayo sana… nanti ada ayah yang menemani ne-chan" tambah Shizune sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, diusapnya air mata itu menggunakan punggung tangannya, mungkin kini _make up_ nya sudah tak terlihat lagi. dengan berat hati ia pun pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dan kekamarnya untuk beristirahat.

TBC...


	3. A Sense Of Happiness Chapter 3

**΅ Â Ŝense Ŏf Ĥappiness ΅**

Chapter 3

Hari yang melelahkan, mungkin itu ungkapan yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Selepas menengok kakaknya, iapun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dikamarnya yang hanya berjarak dua kamar itu dari kamar Shizune. Dilihatnya orang-orang tengah sibuk membereskan dekorasi-dekorasi yang terpajang disetiap sudut rumahnya itu, orang tua dan mertua Sakura pun masih sibuk menerima tamu yang tersisa. Sakura tak terlalu perdulikan itu semua, yang terpenting tubuhnya saat ini membutuhkan kasur yang empuk, badannya lemas, _make up_ nya juga sudah luntur, terlebih dia habis menangis tadi. Sakura pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, dibukanya pintu yang masih terpasang bunga dan hiasan lainnya, tanpa melihat seisi kamarnya, ia menutup kembali kamarnya itu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu, _emerald_ nya membulat, dilihatnya sosok laki-laki berambut _raven_ sudah berada dikasur kesayangannya itu. Tapi kelihatannya laki-laki itu belum terlelap. Sakura merasa tak ingin melanjutkan langkahnya, namun tubuhnya meminta untuk menuju kasur itu, ya.. Sakura sangat lelah. Bodoh sekali.! Ia lupa kalau saat ini ia sudah menikah, jadi wajar Sasuke berada dikamarnya.

Menyadari ada yang datang, Sasuke pun menengok kearah yang bersangkutan. Dilihatnya gadis berhelai _soft pink_ yang masih mengenakan baju pengantin yang bermodel kemben itu tengah berdiri didepan pintu, namun saat ini hiasan dikepalanya sudah dilepas, rambut pink sebahu itu pun terurai. Sementara Sasuke sudah mengganti jas yang ia kenakan tadi dengan _white T-shirt_ berlengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam.

"kau lama sekali.." ujar Sasuke yang masih merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur.

 ** _'_** ** _lama sekali? Dia menungguku? Untuk apa?'_** ujar inner Sakura yang sudah menyatukan alisnya itu. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati tempat tidurnya yang sudah dihias cantik, namun sedikit ragu karena ada makhluk _raven_ bersarang ditempat tidurnya itu..

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menghampirinya. Sakurapun langsung menduduki dirinya dikasur _king size_ miliknya itu.

"aaahh… aku lelah sekali" gumam Sakura yang langsung merebahkan dirinya dan membelakangi Sasuke demi menghilangkan kegugupannya itu.

"hey.." panggil Sasuke yang saat ini posisinya sudah duduk, di lihatnya Sakura tidur dengan posisi miring memunggunginya, namun sebenarnya Sakura belum tidur.

"apa… aku ngantuk" ujar Sakura yang sudah menenggelamkan _emerald_ miliknya, padahal ia belum ngantuk hanya kelelahan saja.

"Sakura…" panggil lagi Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Sakura yang tak berlapis kain itu, sontak Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke menyentuhnya, ya tentunya Sasuke juga ikut terkejut.

"hey… jangan macam-macam denganku.. eehm maksudku jangan menggangguku, aku lelah tau" protes Sakura sedikit gugup, dan langsung kembali keposisinya semula. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal.

"seharusnya kau ganti baju dulu.." perintah Sasuke.

"ah.. nanti saja.." tolak Sakura yang masih terpejam. Sasuke yang mendengar malah menyeringai tak jelas.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sakura.. "kalau begitu aku saja yang menggantikan bajumu.." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal. Sakura yang mendengarnya, langsung terbangun, telinga miliknya terasa panas, bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang menurutnya itu sangat menyeramkan.

Sakura pun bangkit cepat-cepat mengambil baju dilemarinya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi tanpa melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat tinggah Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

Sementara dikamar mandi, Sakura sudah selesai ganti baju, iapun membasuh mukanya, sambil melihat dirinya dipantulan cermin.

"apa-apaan dia… seenaknya saja" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri yang ada dicermin itu. Rasanya ia tak ingin kembali kesana lagi. Namun ia begitu lelah.

Sakura pun keluar kamar mandi dikamarnya itu dan sudah memakai baju tidur bercorak bunga _sakura_ dengan warna dasar putih, ia melihat laki-laki berambut bak ekor ayam itu sudah menatapnya. Namun Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menuju tempat Sasuke meletakkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke pada Sakura yang telah memunggunginya. Namun tak ada jawaban, ia melihat wajah cantik Sakura saat tidur, sangat damai. Terlintas senyuman diwajah Sasuke.

Suara burung-burung yang berkicau dan cahaya matahari pagi yang sudah memasuki jendela –jendela rumah membuat suasan pagi begitu hangat. Terlihat dua sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah kemarin masih terlelap tidur. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka sudah terbangun.

Gadis cantik berhelai _soft pink_ itu masih terlelap damai, itu lah yang dilihat Sasuke yang saat ini sudah duduk ditempat tidur. Rambut _raven_ nya pun terlihat berantakan, _onyx_ nya juga belum sepenuhnya terlihat. Rasanya ia ingin membangunkan gadis disampingnya yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu, namun Sakura masih terlihat sangat lelah, jadi Sasuke tak tega membangunkannya.

Sasuke pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sementara para orang tua sudah bangun dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan, suasana memang sudah sepi, namun keadaan rumah masih belum sepenuhnya rapih. Mikoto menujur kamar Sakura untuk membangunkan.

Tok..tok..tok.. !

terdengar suara ketukkan pintu, membuat Sakura yang ada didalam kamarnya terbangun.

" Sakura Sasuke… sudah bangun? Nanti langsung kemeja makan ya.." ujar Mikoto dan langsung pergi kemeja makan, karena masih banyak yang harus disiapkan..

Sementara Sakura hanya mendengarkannya namun tak menjawabnya, kini Sakura mengambil posisi duduk, rambut _pink_ nya masih berantakan, _emerald_ nya pun hanya terlihat sedikit. Disaat yang sama Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, tentunya habis mandi… dipandangnya Sakura yang baru bangun tidur itu. Sakura menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, namun ia masih dengan kegiatannya itu dan tak menghiraukan Sasuke.

"sudah bangun" ucap Sasuke yang sedang mengeringkan _raven_ nya menggunakan handuk dan sudah memakai kaus putih seperti semalam dan celana panjang hitam. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengantuk, rasanya ia ingin sekali tidur lagi.

"cepat mandi!" perintah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Sakura.

"hooaaam…." Sakura pun menguap sambil bergeliut, namun bukannya mandi sesuai perintah Sasuke, ia malah kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"hey… Sakura" panggil Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan. Yang dipanggilnya sama sekali tak merespon.

Sasuke pun menyeringai, sudah diduga, kalau ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu pasti akan membuat Sakura merinding. Didekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sakura, namun sebelum sampai ketelinganya, _emerald_ itu pun terbuka, Sakura terkejut dan langsung berteriak.

"KYAAAA…. Apa yang kau mau lakukan ?" teriak Sakura yang sudah terbangun, Sasuke yang mendegar teriakan itu malah terkejut.

"habisnya kau tak mau bangun.." ucap Sasuke cuek, selepas terkejutnya tadi. Sakura pun hanya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah pucat.

"kau mau mandi tidak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kalau tak mau biar ak…/stoop.." potong Sakura pada kalimat Sasuke yang pasti akan membuat Sakura merinding lagi.

"aku akan mandi.." ujar Sakura dingin, Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu hanya menyeringai kecil…

.

.

.

Suara piring dan sendok yang terus beradu, membuktikan bahwa dua keluarga itu sedang makan. Terlihat Sakura makan dengan antusias, namun masih terjaga kesantunannya, dan Sasuke makan dengan tenangnya. Disana juga ada Shizune yang sudah duduk disamping Sakura tentunya.

"jika semua sudah beres, kami akan pulang sore ini" ucap Fugaku yang sejenak menghentikan kegiatan makannya itu.

"apa Sasuke akan ikut dengan tou-san?" Tanya Sakura dengan tampang polos, namun dengan tampang polos ada sesuatu yang diharapkan.

"tentu tidak Sakura.." ucap Mikoto lembut, namun yang lain hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Pupus sudah harapan Sakura.

"mungkin kau akan pindah hari ini juga Sakura" ujar Kizashi.

"pindah?" Tanya Sakura penasaran yang sudah menelan nasinya itu.

"ya, kami sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kalian berdua" jawab Fugaku, yang membuat Sakura menghentikan makannya, terlihat Sakura bersedih.

"berarti aku akan pisah dengan ne-chan?" gumam Sakura yang sudah mengkerutkan alisnya.

"kau bisa mampir kesini kapan saja, lagipula rumah yang kau tempati tak begitu jauh dari sini, masih satu desa kok" jelas Kizashi, dan Shizune hanya tersenyum memandang Sakura yang mengatakan itu.

Sasuke sejenak menghentikan makannya dan memandang Sakura, terlihat ekspresi sedih diwajahnya, ia benar-benar sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang semakin sore, tepatnya saat ini pukul 16.30, terlihat Sakura sedang merapikan barang-barangnya mengingat hari ini ia akan pindah kerumah baru, dan memulai hidup yang baru pula. Sasuke saat ini sudah pulang bersama orang tuanya, tentunya ia akan kembali untuk menjemput Sakura. Setelah selesai merapikan semuanya, ia pun pergi kekamar kakaknya.

Terlihat Shizune usai meminum obatnya, Sakura pun masuk menghampiri Shizune.

"Saku-chan.." ucap Shizune sambil meletakkan segelas air di meja yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Sakura pun sudah duduk disebelah Shizune.

"ne-chan.." panggil Sakura.

"kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu?" Tanya Shizune yang tangannya sudah digenggam Sakura, terasa tangannya begitu hangat.

"ne-chan tak sedih berpisah dengan Saku-chan?" Tanya Sakura lirih..

"kenapa harus sedih? Kau kan pergi untuk bahagia. Itu berarti membuatku bahagia juga.." sahut Shizune sambil tersenyum. Sakura yang melihatnya sedikit melebarkan _emerald_ nya.

"kau nanti jangan menyusahkan suamimu ya, jangan buat dia marah, dan perlakukan dia seperti kau memperlakukan aku" ucap Shizune panjang lebar. Sakura hanya terdiam sambil mencerna perkataan kakaknya barusan, ' ** _memperlakukan Sasuke seperti aku memperlakukan ne-chan?oh tidak..'_** gumam Sakura dalam pikirannya.

"ne-chan… dia itu tak seperti ne-chan" runtuk Sakura sedikit protes pada kakaknya, Shizune yang mendengar itu malah tertawa kecil.

"apa Sasuke harus seperti aku dulu baru kau mau melakukannya?" Tanya Shizune yang menggenggam balik tangan Sakura.

"ne-chan…" panggil Sakura manja, yang sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

"kau sudah dewasa, bahkan lebih dewasa dari pada aku, buktinya kau selalu melindungi dan memperhatikanku.." puji Shizune sambil tersenyum, Sakura yang mendengarnya terasa senang dan terus memandang wajah kakaknya.

"berjanjilah pada ne-chan… buatlah keluargamu bahagia. Kau sudah membuat ne-chan dan tou-san bahagia, sekarang giliran suamimu.." tambah Shizune sambil membelai helaian _pink_ milik Sakura.

"hn.. aku janji" ucap Sakura semangat didikuti senyuman khasnya itu.

Ting.. nong..ting..nong.. !

Terdengar suara bel yang sejenak menghentikan obrolan kakak beradik itu.

"kau sudah dijemput" ucap Shizune.

"ne-chan jaga baik-baik diri ne-chan ya, jangan lupa minum obat. Aku janji akan selalu menemui ne-chan dan tou-san" ujar Sakura yang kini berada dipelukan kakaknya itu, terlihat air matanya sudah berhasil membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"ne-chan sayang Saku-chan.."

"Saku-chan sayang ne-chan.." Sakura pun melepaskan pelukan kakaknya, dengan berat hati ia pergi meninggalkan kakaknya.

Kini Sakura sudah siap untuk pergi, barang-barang bawaannya pun sudah dimasukkan kedalam bagasi mobil. Terlihat Kizashi berada diambang pintu untuk menghantar kepergian putri bungsunya itu.

"tou-san Sakura pamit pergi.." ucap Sakura dalam pelukkan ayahnya itu.

"jaga diri tou-san baik-baik, jaga juga ne-chan ya tou-san.." tambah Sakura yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"hn, semoga kalian bahagia" ucap Kizashi, Sakura dan Sasuke pun berangkat dan langsung masuk kemobil. Kizashi yang memandang kepergian Sakura sedikit sedih, mau bagaimana lagi, ini lah resiko memiliki anak perempuan.

TBC...


	4. A Sense Of Happiness Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Suasana sore menjelang malam, angin – angin yang bertiup membuat sebuah pohon tomat kecil yang berada disuatu rumah bergoyang. Rumah yang tak terlalu besar yang hanya berlantai dua, dengan pagar besi berwarna emas dengan bentuk ukiran yang cantik itu sebagai pengaman. Lampu taman juga diletakkan masing-masing disebelah kiri dan kanan pagar juga menambah terlihat cantik rumah itu.

Terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut raven sudah duduk disofa ruang tamu, sementara gadis yang memiliki emerald cantik sedang membereskan barang-barang disalah satu kamar.

"akhirnya sudah beres…" ujar Sakura sambil mengelap keringat didahinya menggunakan punggung tangannya itu.

Terlihat kamar itu sangan rapi, tempat tidur king size yang terbalut bad cover berwarna merah marun dengan corak indah, dan bantal serta selimut dengan warna senada. Dinding putih yang dihiasi beberapa foto, tentunya foto pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke bukan…? Dan sebuah lukisan desa Konoha yang begitu unik. Serta susunan benda-benda lainnya yang terlihat begitu menawan.

Sakura pun duduk di kasur king size nya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sebenarnya rumah baru yang ditempati mereka sudah rapi, namun karena ada barang-barang yang dibawa Sakura dan Sasuke jadi harus sedikit di ubah.

Kreekk…

Suara berasal dari pintu kamar Sakura pun terdengar, terbukanya pintu itu dan dilihatnya laki-laki yang ternyata adalah suaminya, namun Sakura sudah mengetahui itu.

Onyxnya menelusuri sekeliling kamar itu, sangat rapi dan tak ada sama sekali barang-barang yang memiliki unsur warna pink. "sudah rapih ya…" ucap Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam pelan. Sasuke pun sampai dan langsung duduk tepat disebelah Sakura.

"Sakura… buatkan aku kopi" pinta Sasuke yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan.

" kopi ? nanti kau tak bisa tidur" jawab Sakura yang sudah berdiri.

"kalau begitu kau juga minum kopi untuk menemaniku begadang.." ujar Sasuke yang masih stay cool.

"a..apaa? aku tak suka begadang.." jawab Sakura gugup. Onyx itu malah memandang Sakura intens..

"besok kan hari minggu Sakura.." ucap sasuke.

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke sejenak dan langsung kedapur untuk memenuhi keinginan suaminya itu.

"aku tunggu diruang tengah" sahut Sasuke.

.

.

"ini.." ucap Sakura yang memberikan secangkir kopi pada Sasuke dan meletakkan secangkir teh untuk dirinya. Ia pun juga duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang asyik menonton acara tv menghentikan kegiatannya itu, lalu meminum kopi buatan istrinya.

"bukankah aku menyuruhmu minum kopi juga?" Tanya Sasuke selepas meneguk kopinya saat melihat yang ada didalam cangkir istrinya adalah teh bukan kopi.

"aku tak terlalu suka kopi.." jawab Sakura tersenyum, mungkin supaya suaminya itu tak marah.

"hn, seterahmu sajahlah" gumam Sasuke yang pandangannya kearah tv, Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas dan langsung mengikuti pandangan Sasuke.

Suasana diantara dua sejoli itu sepi, hanya ada suara televisi yang mereka tonton.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura.

"hn.." jawab Sasuke yang pandangannya masih ke tv.

"apa kau bekerja akan pulang siang?" Tanya Sakura lembut..

"tidak, memangnya kenapa?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya..

"mmm… aku mulai senin saat kuliah akan selalu pulang sore" jelas Sakura.

"mungkin aku pulang sekitar jam 7-an, aku kan sudah menikah, jadi aku harus bersungguh-sungguh bekerja" ujar Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersenyum.

" Sasuke.. boleh kah aku minta sesuatu?" pinta Sakura.

"apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini onyxnya bertemu dengan emerald.

"setiap hari Sabtu aku ingin kerumah tou-san, sekalian menjenguk ne-chan.. boleh kan?" Tanya Sakura senang. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tak langsung menjawab.

"tentu… tapi aku ikut bersamamu" jawab Sasuke.

"yapp.. arigatou Sasuke" jawab Sakura gembira.

"yasudah aku tidur duluan ya.." ujar Sakura yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlalu lalang ke kamarnya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya malah mendelik.

"a..aapa? tidur? Ini kan baru jam 20.00.." heran Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura yang sudah meninggalkannya yang menggunakan pyama bergambar kartun itu.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung mematikan tv dan pergi kearah kamarnya, dirasakan sedikit geram, bagaimana tidak kan seharusnya dia menemani Sasuke, bukan malah pergi tidur duluan…

Dibuka pintu kamarnya, tak lupa ditutup kembali. Dilihatnya Sakura masih terduduk dikasur king size milik mereka berdua itu. Diwajah Sasuke pun terlintas seringai kecil, sudah diduganya ini terlalu sore untuk tidur bukan?..

"hey…" tegur Sasuke yang sudah ada dihadapan Sakura. Namun Sakura baru menyadarinya, ya karena dari tadi ia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"kau kan harusnya menemaniku" ucap Sasuke yang langsung duduk disebelah Sakura. Pandangan Sakura mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke.

Sakura tak menjawabnya dan hanya memandang onyx itu yang terus menatap emerald miliknya. 'Menemaninya? Memangnya mau ngapain sih,' itu lah yang sekarang Sakura pikirkan.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun duduk berhadapan satu sama lain, perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura, sangat pelan, namun Sakura menyadari itu. Sakura yang memperhatikan hanya menatap heran sekaligus takut, apa yang mau dilakukan Sasuke?. Jarak diantara mereka kini hanya hitungan cm, Sakura sedikit gemetar, matanya sedikit melebar, kini keringat yang ada dipelipisnya pun sudah turun ke pipi putihnya, bagaimana tidak… saat ini tangan kekar Sasuke sudah mencengkram pinggang sebelah kanan Sakura, sementara tangan kirinya sudah berada di bahu sebelah kiri Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan juga matanya menutupi onyx miliknya, dan Sakura ? ia malah mengikuti Sasuke, emerald miliknya pun kini sudah tenggelam, dan….

Prangg…!

Suara yang terdengar seperti piring yang beradu itu tentu sangat mengejutkan mereka berdua, dan alhasil.. gagalnya rencana Sasuke.

"cihh.. apa itu?" decih Sasuke kesal memalingkan wajahnya, namun kedua tangannya masih diposisi semula.

"aaa… pasti itu kucing, biar aku yang mengeceknya" ujar Sakura yang masih terlihat pucat itu dan langsung melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke, ia juga langsung menuju kerah suara itu.

Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya, keringatnya masih menetes, ditambah jantungnya terus saja berdebar, wajah blushsing nya pun belum menghilang. Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dari belakang yang dan terasa kesal. 'Dari mana kucing sialan itu masuk' gumam inner Sasuke kesal.

Bruukk..!

Sakura jatuh dan langsung duduk tersungkur sambil memegang jidatnya, payah… gara-gara masih kepikiran yang tadi ia jadi terpentok kusen pintu kamarnya itu, ditambah tadi langkahnya sangat cepat, pasti sangat sakit.

"aduuhh…." Rintih Sakura yang masih terus memegangi jidatya itu..

" Sakura…" Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu sedikit khawatir, dan langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk tersungkur diambang pintu.

" kau tak apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Sakura.

"jidatku sakiit.." ucap Sakura yang mengeluh seperti anak kecil itu.

"coba kulihat…" ujar Sasuke yang langsung melihat luka di jidat Sakura yang lebar itu.

"hanya memar sedikit, biar aku obati" ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

Sasuke pun membantu Sakura berdiri dan mengajak Sakura ketempat tidurnya, namun wajah Sakura masih memerah, yaa.. ditambah lagi saat Sasuke mengecek lukanya, wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"singkirkan tanganmu.." perintah Sasuke yang tangan kirinya sudah menggenggam obat, entah obat apa itu tapi yang jelas untuk mengobati luka Sakura yang memar.

Tangan kanan Sasuke pun menyingkirkan helaian rambut pink yang menghalangi luka Sakura itu, sontak pipi mulus Sakura kembali menampilkan semburat merah. Entah sudah jadi apa pipi Sakura yang selalu blushing akibat perlakuan Sasuke, ya… mungkin seperti kepiting rebus.

Dioleskan lah obat itu ke luka Sakura, yang diobatinya sedikit merintih menahan sakit.

"aku juga beranggapan kucing itu sudah membuat kita sial" ucap Sasuke selepas mengobati Sakura.

"ya masa kau mau menyalahkan hewan.." sahut Sakura.

"oh ya.. arigatou" tambah Sakura malu-malu.. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan tak menjawabnya..

Cup!

Bibir laki-laki berambut raven pun telah mendarat di jidat lebar Sakura, namun tak pada lukanya. Alhasih kini pipi Sakura sudah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"aku yang akan mengecek kebelakang, kau tidur saja duluan" ucap Sasuke selepas mencium kening Sakura, dan langsung menuju ketempat yang dimaksud.

Kini Sakura masih melamun atas perlakuan Sasuke barusan, sebenarnya apa yang dirasakannya sekarang? Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang, Sakura kini sudah ada didapur tak seperti kemarin yang jam segini belum bangun, karena ia tak mau lagi dibangunkan oleh laki-laki berambut ayam itu. Ya karena dia sadar kalau ia harus membuat sarapan untuknya dan juga suaminya, kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Sasuke?. Terlihat Sakura sudah rapi, dipakainya T-shit merah berlengan pendek dan rok span berwarna indigo, rambutnya pun dihiasi pita merah menambah kesan manis.

"sedang masak ya?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada dibelakang Sakura, sontak Sakura terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayurannya itu. Kegiatannya pun masih belum dilanjutkan dikarenakan tangan Sasuke sudah berada dipinggang Sakura yang ramping itu.

"bagaimana kalau Sasuke tunggu saja dimeja makan…" pinta Sakura yang sudah berbalik dan langsung mendorong pundak belakang Sasuke keluar dapur.

"sekarang aku bisa melanjutkan masaknya dengan tenang" gumam Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

"makanannya sudah matang…" gurau Sakura sambil membawa beberapa piring terakhir yang berisi makanan kemeja makan. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung menyantap makanan yang sudah disiapkan istrinya itu. Sakura yang melihat suaminya melahap makanannya itu merasa senang.

"bagaimana? Enak kan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum yang sudah duduk tepat didepan Sasuke.

"iya.. mungkin karena aku lapar" balas Sasuke yang masih dengan kegiatannya itu, namun berbeda dengan Sakura yang sejenak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, kini pipinya mengembung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, jawaban yang menyebalkan..

"ne-chan dan tou-san bilang, masakanku enak, bahkan sampai menyamakan kaa-san" sahut Sakura yang malah memain-mainkan sendoknya dan garpunya itu, bibirnya masih berbentuk kerucut, sepertinya Sakura masih kesal..

"berarti ne-san, tou-san dan kaa-san mu sama denganku" balas Sasuke tanpa melirik Sakura..

"uuhh.. kau menyebalkan sekali" runtuk Sakura yang sudah menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, ekspresi wajahnya pun masih sama. Sasuke malah terkikik pelan melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

TBC


	5. A Sense Of Happiness Chapter 5

A Sense Of Happiness

Chapter 5

"Shizune.. tou-san berangkat ya" ucap Kizashi mengambil tas hitamnya yang berada disebelah televisi.

"ya.. hati-hati tou-san" balas Shizune yang sudah duduk disofa depan tv. Terlihat ada 2 cangkir teh yang habis diminum… pagi-pagi seperti ini Shizune terpaksa harus sendiri dirumah, bahkan untuk seterusnya. Biasanya ia dan adiknya sudah ada di luar untuk menikmati angin pagi sambil menghirup teh dan kue kesukaannya.

"oh ya Shizune, nanti tou-san sepertinya pulang malam. Ada beberapa pekerjaan baru yang belum tou-san kerjakan" tambah Kizashi sebelum keluar dari ruang keluarga itu.

"hn, tak apa tou-san" balas Shizune dengan wajah pucatnya. Terlihat Kizashi melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung memegang kepalanya. Sontak Shizune yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir dan langsung menghampiri ayahnya dengan langkah gontai.

"tou-san tak apa?" Tanya Shizune khawatir yang sudah memegang pundak ayahnya.

"tidak apa – apa, mungkin hanya kelelahan setelah acara kemarin" jawab Kizashi mencoba menenangkan agar Shizune tak kawatir.

"apa sebaiknya tou-san tak berangkat kekantor dulu?" saran Shizune..

"tidak, masih banyak kerjaan dikantor, terlebih menjelang pernikahan Sakura, tou-san tak sempat mengerjakannya. Kau hati-hati dirumah ya.." balas Kizashi lagi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Shizune.

"kau yang harus hati-hati tou-san" guman Shizune pelan yang sudah melihat ayahnya masuk kemobil.

" Sasuke… bisakah kau membantuku?" teriak Sakura yang berada dikamarnya, Sasuke pun yang sedang menonton tv bergegas menuju panggilan Sakura yang amat membuat kepala pusing menurutnya itu.

"apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berada didepan kamarnya.

"tolong letakkan boneka ini diatas lemari!, aku tak sampai" pinta Sakura yang sedang memegang boneka tadybear berwarna coklat yang ukurannya besar itu. Sasuke pun langsung menuruti permintaan istri pinknya itu.

"heyy.. bonekanya bukan aku…" protes Sakura saat kedua tangan kekar Sasuke malah memegangi pinggang Sakura, sepertinya ia ingin mengangkat Sakura.

"aku akan menggendongmu, lalu kau yang letakkan boneka itu" ujar Sasuke yang sudah melingkarkan tangannya keperut Sakura, bukan menjawabnya, Sakura hanya terdiam blushing diperlakukan seperti itu dengan Sasuke.

"buu.." sahut Sakura dan kalimatnya terhenti saat Sasuke sudah mengangkatnya. Sakura pun langsung cepat-cepat meletakkan bonekanya keatas lemari, tentunya agar ia cepat terlepas oleh cengkraman Sasuke itu.

Selepas itu Sasuke pun langsung melepaskan Sakura, Sakura masih diam mematung.

"cepat ganti baju… aku akan mengajakmu keluar" ucap Sasuke dan langsung keluar kamar, tak ketinggalan seringai khasnya itu.

"rasanya sakit sekali" rintih Kizashi sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya berada distir. Pandangannya semakin buram, ia juga tak focus kearah jalan.

Tiiiinnn !

Suara beberapa klason mobil yang begitu keras, hampir saja Kizashi kehilangan kesadaran dan menabrak mobil lain. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah sejenak berhenti tadi. Dan..

Tiin.. tiiiiiinnnn ! bruuk..

Suara itu pun bercampur sampai membuat telinga sakit, orang-orang disekitar situ yang mendengar suara itu pun langsung menghampir dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Terlihat kepulan asap menyelimuti kedua mobil yang membuat beberapa kendaraan berhenti, terlihat mobil truk itu sudah jatuh terbalik, dan mobil sedan hitam kini sudah penyok menabrak pembatas jalan.

"cepat selamatkan dia" ucap salah seorang yang sudah berada ditempat kejadian, terlihat seorang laki-laki sekitar berumur 40 tahuan sudah tak berdaya dengan luka didahi yang cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah setelah membuka pintu mobil sedan itu yang setengah penyok, Kizashi…. Ialah yang berada dimobil itu.

Terlihat Sakura sudah terlihat sangat cantik, dipakainya baju berlengan pendek berwarna senada dengan kulit putihnya dan dibaluti dengan switter berwarna indigo, ia juga memakai rok pendek berempel tanpa corak berwarna hitam, tak begitu mewah namun terlihat manis dan cantik. Ia pun keluar kamarnya lalu pergi kedapur untuk memuaskan dahaganya. Selepas minum ia pun menaruh gelas kacanya diatas meja yang terletak didapur. Tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol gelas itu sampai jatuh dan pecah. Sontak Sasuke yang berada diruang tamu kaget mendengar suara itu. Sakura pun langsung membereskan pecahan gelas itu.

"perasaanku tak enak.." gumam Sakura pelan sambil memunguti pecahan gelasnya.

"ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

"tidak ada. Tak sengaja aku memecahkan gelas ini" sahut Sakura didiringi senyumannya.

Menyadari tak terjadi apa-apa Sasuke pun kembali ketempat semula.

"kalau sudah selesai aku tunggu didepan" ujar Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura didapur. Sakura hanya melihat kepergian Sasuke.

.

.

"kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah membuka pintu mobil Mclaren F1 hitam itu.

"nanti kuberitahu" sahut Sasuke yang langsung masuk kemobil, Sakura hanya menatapnya dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk.

Dreet..dreet…

Sakura yang merasakan getaran handphone nya langsung mengambilnya didalam tas, sementara Sasuke sedang sibuk menyalakan mesin.

"ne-chan.." ucap Sakura senang yang sekilas menengok kearah Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya membalas menatap Sakura sekilas, dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sakura pun dengan senang hati langsung mengangkat telfonnya.

"hallo ne-chan.." panggil Sakura pada ne-chan nya yang ada diseberang telfon.

"Saku-chan, tou-san kecelakaan. Kau kerumah sakit sekarang! Akan ku kirimkan alamatnya" balas Shizune yang langsung mematikan sambungannya. Sakura yang mendengarnya sudah diam lemas didalam mobil, hatinya sakit, perlahan emerald miliknya menjatuhkan air matanya. Sontak Sasuke yang belum menjalankan mobilnya kaget saat melihat Sakura menangis.

"ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah sangat kawatir itu.

"Sasuke… tou-san kecelakaan" jawab Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan air matanya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya terkejut, onyxnya kini membulat.

"kita kesana Sekarang.." ucap Sasuke yang langsung mejalankan mobil Mclaren F1 hitam miliknya itu.

Disebuah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di Konoha, Sakura dan Sasuke melangkahkan jenjang kakinya cepat, terutama Sakura yang saat ini emosinya tak teratur. Merekapun menaiki lift untuk kelantai 3 tempat ayahnya dirawat. Sasuke terlihat sedih saat memandang Sakura yang sedari tadi terus menangis, wajah imutnya itu berubah dengan ekspresi cemas.

Pintu lift pun terbuka, Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke koridor rumah Sakit, mau tak mau Sasuke juga mengikutinya, dari kejauhan terlihat Shizune sudah duduk diruang tunggu, tak ketinggalan Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah ada disana.

"ne-chan apa tou-san baik-baik saja" Tanya Sakura yang langsung menghampiri Shizune dengan nafas terengah-engah. Shizune hanya memandang Sakura sedih saat diihat Sakura tengah menagis.

"tou-san, kaa-san.. bagaimana keadaan tou-san Kizashi ?" Tanya Sasuke yang kedatangannya bebarengan dengan Sakura.

"kami tak tau, dari tadi dokternya belum keluar ruangan" sahut Fugaku pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menampakkan wajah sedih dan langsung duduk disebelah Shizune, diikuti Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Sakura.

30 menit kemudian…

Suasana disana sunyi, dengan wajah yang penuh kawatir mereka masih menunggu dokter untuk keluar, keadaan Sakura mulai sedikit tenang, tangisannya pun sudah berhenti. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dokter yang ditunggu-tunggu pun keluar dari ruang UGD itu.

Sontak orang-orang disana langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter itu.

"bagaimana tou-san saya? Dia selamat kan dok?" Tanya Sakura gegabah yang penuh dengan rasa kawatir itu. Namun sang dokter tak langsung menjawab, terlihat raut wajah sedih yang membuat Sakura dan keluarganya menjadi takut sekaligus kawatir.

"maafkan kami.. sepertinya kalian terlambat membawa tuan Kizashi kesini, sudah banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari kepalanya itu. Kami sudah berusaha, namun Tuhan berkehendak lain" jelas dokter panjang lebar yang membuat orang-orang disitu terbelalak kaget, terutama Sakura yang air matanya sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya itu.

Hatinya sakit, dadanya sesak, tubuhnya seakan tak memiliki tulang. Mungkin itu yang saat ini Sakura rasakan, melihat ayah yang sangat dicintainya sudah terbujur kaku, tangisnya semakin pecah, sesekali ia menjerit. Bergitu erat ia memeluk ayahnya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"tou-saaaaan…" jerit Sakura disela tangisannya, tak berbeda dengan Shizune yang berada disebelah Sakura.

"tou-san… tou-san tidak boleh pergi… tou-san bilang kalau tou-san sayang Sakura.." ujar Sakura yang masih terus menangis, ia pun tak henti-hentinya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang ayah berharap ia terbangun. Namun itu sangat mustahil, kini Sakura harus merasakan kepedihan tuk yang kedua kali.

" Saku-chan…" ucap Shizune yang masih terisak, yang terus memegangi pundak adiknya yang terus-menerus menangis histeris. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke pun juga merasakan kesedihan ini. Terlebih Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sedari tadi terus menjerit. Hatinya begitu sakit seperti tersayat pisau yang begitu tajam.

Disela tangisannya Shizune merasa lemas, perlahan-lahan pandangannya mulai kabur. Perlahan-lahan juga ia ingin jatuh, namun langsung ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Shizune-ne.." ujar Sasuke yang sudah melihat Shizune pingsan. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang menyadari itu pun langsung menghampirinya. Sementara Sakura masih menangis dan tak menyadari bahwa kakaknya telah pingsan.

"Sasuke, kau temani Sakura! Biar kami yang mengurus Shizune.." ujar Fugaku yang langsung membawa Shizune keluar dan diikuti oleh Mikoto, Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk pertanda meng-iya-kan.

Dipandangnya punggung Sakura yang terus bergetar itu, tangisnya tak mau berhenti. Sasuke yang melihatnya sangat sakit, begitu sakit. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dipeluklah Sakura dari samping, digenggam juga tangan Sakura.

"Sakura… biarkan tou-san pergi. Jangan buat dia tambah sedih dengan melihatmu menangis seperti ini" ucap Sasuke lembut, ditariknya tubuh Sakura kepelukannya.

"Sasuke… kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menderita lagi seperti ini…" gumam Sakura yang masih dengan tangisannya yang berada dipelukan Sasuke. Sasuke pun perlahan membelai rambut bersurai pink milik Sakura itu.

"tak cukup kah kaa-san? Kenapa harus tou-san juga? Hikss. Hikss" tambah Sakura yang nafasnya tak beraturan itu .Begitu erat, sangat erat ia memeluk Sasuke, sampai-sampai Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura yang sedang gemetar. Sasuke pun tak tahan melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini.

"ini sudah kehendak Tuhan… kau jangan sedih, masih ada aku,ne-chanmu, kaa-san Mikoto, tou-san Fugaku. Kami disini ada untuk mu…Sakura" balas Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan tangis Sakura mereda, nafasnya juga kembali teratur, hanya saja tubuhnya masih gemetar. Sasuke pun langsung membawa Sakura kesofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Kizashi terbaring.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura ke sofa itu, perlahan emerald milinya tenggelam, gemetar ditubuhnya juga sudah menghilang. Dilihatnya raut wajah Sakura yang sudah kehilangan satu lagi kebahagiaan, begitu lesu, pucat, kelopak matanya yang kini sudah membentuk kantung mata yang tebal. Diusapnya rambut merah muda itu, rasanya ia seperti merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Begitu menyakitkan.

"Sakura…. Kenapa ini terjadi padamu..?" gumam Sasuke pelan yang terus memandang Sakura iba. Dan… air mata Sasuke jatuh, ya Sasuke menagis, ia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita seperti ini. Benar..! Sasuke mencintai Sakura, walaupun belum lama mengenal Sakura, ia sudah mempunyai sebuah perasaan dengannya.

.

.

.

TBC…..

Comment & Critic nya guys..

#Harunia03


	6. A Sense Of Happiness Chapter 6

A Sense Of Happiness

Chapter 6

Selepas pemakaman Kizashi, dan menghantarkan Shizune pulang. Kini Sasuke dan Sakura kembali kerumah mereka. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan bagi mereka berdua, teringat Sasuke yang sebelumnya ingin mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan, namun semua itu menjadi duka, duka yang amat menyakitkan.

Diary Sakura  
Kebahagiaan… apa itu kebahagiaan? Apa aku pernah merasakannya? Kurasa kini sudah tidak. Kebahagiaan ku satu persatu mulai pergi, kini hanya ada kesedihan sebagai penggantinya. Perasaanku yang dulu hancur karena kepergian kaa-san perlahan tersusun kembali, tawaku yang sempat hilang terbawa angin perlahan angin pun mengembalikannya, namun selepas tou-san pergi perasaan itu kini hancur kembali, aku serasa tak punya gairah untuk hidup. Derita yang dulu ku alami kini menyelemuti diriku lagi, hatiku tersayat, tubuhku membeku, pikiranku tak karuan. Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? Dimana aku akan temukan lagi rasa kebahagiaan itu? Apakah masih ada?

Hari terus berlalu, bulan terus berganti bentuk, Namun tidak dengan Sakura. Sepertinya ia masih tenggelam dengan kesedihannya itu. Hari-hari terus dijalani Sakura seperti biasanya, dengan senyumannya. Namun senyuman kali ini sungguh sangat berbeda.. terlihat senyuman itu… palsu. Ya.. Sakura masih belum bisa menjalankan hidupnya sempurna seperti sedia kala, luka dihatinya masih saja bersarang, pikiran tentang ayahnya juga masih saja mengganggu.

"Sakura… buatkanku teh ya" pinta Sasuke yang sudah stand by diruang tv nya, sementara Sakura yang ada didalam kamar hanya meng-iya-kan permintaan suaminya.

"ini…" ucap Sakura seraya menyodorkan teh ke Sasuke, iapun langsung duduk disebelah Sasuke sambil melihat acara yang ditonton suaminya itu.

"aku kekamar duluan" ujar Sakura beberapa saat kemudian yang mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, namun tangan kekar Sasuke sudah memegang tangan mungil Sakura untuk menghalanginya pergi.

"mau ngapain? Mau menagis lagi?" Tanyanya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, Sakura yang mendengar itu membulatkan emerald nya. Bagaiman dia tau? Benar sekali! Setiap malam Sakura selalu menangis, dan saat Sasuke datang ia langsung berpura-pura tidur. Namun itu semua tak bisa disembunyikan dari Sasuke. Sasuke sudah geram melihat keadaan Sakura seperti ini, terus menangis, menangis, dan menampilkan senyuman palsu.. apa itu tak membuat hati Sasuke sakit?

"bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura serius, Sakura yang sudah duduk kembali ini hanya bisa diam, ia tak tau harus apa, memang ini kenyataan yang dialami Sakura.

"aa..aaku.." gumam Sakura gugup yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya itu.

"lihat aku Sakura…" bentak Sasuke namun tak terlalu keras, sambil membawa wajah Sakura kehadapannya, dipegangnya dagu Sakura. Terlihat emerald menunjukan kesedihan, perlahan emerald miliknya meneteskan cairan bening, itu membuat Sasuke menjadi sedih sekaligus kesal.

"cukup.. sudah cukup Sakura.. jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini" ujar Sasuke yang sangat kawatir itu, dicengkramnya kedua bahu Sakura. Sakura hanya membelalakan matanya.

"maafkan aku Sasuke…" ucap Sakura lirih yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, iapun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke yang begitu erat, namun itu semua sia-sia… Sasuke yang menyadari kalau Sakura yang mulai berontak, ia pun langsung menarik tubuh Sakura kepelukannya, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu begitu erat. Emerald itu hanya membulat.

"Sakura, kau lupa kalau masih ada aku disini?" ujarnya. Sakura yang mendengar gumaman Sasuke hanya memasang wajah sedih.

"maaf.. maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku.. aku hanya .." balas Sakura dengan kata yang terputus-putus itu. Namun ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, kini cairan bening itu kembali mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu…. Sakura" ucap Sasuke yang sedikit memelankan kata 'Sakura' itu, sejenak Sakura yang menangis terdiam, diingatnya lagi kata-kata yang barusan Sasuke ucapkan. Apakah dia serius? Dia mencintai Sakura?

"Sa..sukee.." gumam Sakura pelan yang masih belum percaya apa yang dikatakan laki-laki berambut raven itu.

"aku mohon jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi, itu sama saja membuatku sakit hati" ucap lagi Sasuke yang masih merasakan kehangatan pelukan itu.

"maaf kalau selama ini aku menjadi istri yang tak berguna untukmu" balas Sakura yang sudah mengusap air matanya dengan baju Sasuke.

"tidak Sakura.. aku akan melakukan apapun demi kau, asal kau bahagia.." ucapnya.

"bukan berarti kau sudah tak punya lagi orang tua, kau juga tak memiliki keluarga.. seharusnya kau kasihan pada kami yang terus bersedih melihatmu begini" tambah Sasuke yang terus membelai rambut merah muda itu.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke merasa hatinya begitu sakit, ia lupa masih ada keluarga yang selalu mendukungnya. Dan ada Sasuke yang seharusnya dia perlakukan selayaknya seorang suami. Kini Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"apa kau lupa dengan ne-chan mu? Bukankan dia sedang sakit? Seharusnya kau meyemangatinya, bukan malah menunjukkan kesedihanmu" ucap Sasuke kembali. Ne-chan? Mungkin Sakura lupa dengan kondisi ne-chan nya. Sasuke benar, seharusnya ia mendukung dan menyemangati kakaknya untuk sembuh. Memang akhir-akhir ini Sakura jarang menemui Shizune, selepas pulang kuliah ia hanya mengurung dirinya dikamar. Mungkin sudah hampir dua minggu Ia tak mengunjungi kakaknya.

"ne-chan… sudah lama aku tak menemuinya.." ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, kini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kakaknya.

"Sakura.. berjanjilah kau jangan seperti ini lagi. kita harus memulai hidup yang baru" ujar Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dengan harapan ia mau melakukannya. Diusapnya air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus Sakura.

" aku… janji" gumam Sakura pelan yang membuat laki-laki yang berada didepannya menampilkan garis senyuman. Digenggamnya tangan mungil Sakura.

"besok kita akan kerumah Shizune-ne" jawab Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan senyumannya. Besok memang hari kerja, namun Sasuke tak berangkat kekantornya, begitu juga Sakura yang memilih tak kuliah untuk sehari saja.

"iya" angguk Sakura mantap.

"silahkan diminum.." ujar Shizune yang langsung ikut duduk bersama kedua adiknya itu. Terlihat wajah Shizune semakin pucat, apa karena Sakura sudah lama tak menemuinya? Jadi dia melihat Shizune agak sedikit berbeda..

"arigatou" balas Sasuke yang langsung meminum secangkir teh yang dibuat Shizune..

Sementara Sakura terus memperhatikan Shizune.. "ne-chan tak meminum obatnya ya?" Tanya Sakura yang duduk didepan Shizune..

"sudah, ne-chan tak pernah telat meminum obat" jawab Shizune dengan senyuman getirnya.

"ne-chan maafkan aku.. aku jadi jarang menemui ne-chan" ucap Sakura sedih, Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum kepada adiknya, memang sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan adiknya, Sakura pun tak tau dengan kondisi dirinya sekarang.

"tak apa Sakura… kaa-san Mikoto dan tou-san Fugaku sering menjengukku, jadi kau jangan kawatir" ucap Shizune menenangkan.

"bagaimana kalau ne-chan tinggal bersama kami..?" tawar Sakura yang sudah mengukir senyuman diwajah cantiknya itu.

"ah tak usah, aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian berdua.." jawabnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menandakan ia menolak.

"tidak… tidak merepotkan ne-chan, benarkan Sasuke?" ujar Sakura yang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang berada disampinnya itu.

"hn.. kalau Shizune-ne tinggal bersama kami, akan lebih mudah memastikan kondisi Shizune-ne. apalagi Sakura yang selalu khawatir.." ucap Sasuke yang menutujui saran Sakura, kini Sakura merasa sangat senang Sasuke sudah mengijinkannya.

"apa benar tak merepotkan?" ucapnya memastikan dengan wajah lesunya.

"tidak.. dan hari ini juga ne-chan akan berangkat" jawab Sakura mantap yang menatap Sasuke seolah meminta restu apa yang barusan dikatakannya, Sasuke pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Sekian lama mereka bercakap-cakap akhirnya Shizune membereskan barang-barang bawaannya. mengingat hari menjelang malam mereka bertiga langsung berangkat pulang, Sasuke juga tak lupa memberitahu orang tuanya bahwa Shizune akan tinggal dirumah mereka berdua.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, Sakura dan Shizune membereskan barang bawaan yang Shizune bawa, ia menepatkan Shizune dikamar bawah, sementara kamar Sasuke dan Sakura berada dilantai dua. Sebenarnya Sakura menyuruh kakaknya itu untuk menempati kamar yang berada disebelah kamarnya, namun Shizune menolak, akan tetapi Sakura tak selalu harus memaksakan kakak tersayangnya itu. Sementara Sasuke kini sedang asyik membersihkan dirinya.

"ne-chan sekarang istirahat ya.." ujar Sakura sambil menyelimuti Shizune, selepas semuanya sudah beres Sakura memutuskan Shizune beristirhat, ya walaupun belum waktunya tidur.

Dengan langkah senang Sakura menaiki anak tangga nya, kini senyuman itu terukir, ya… senyuman tulusnya sudah kembali, kini bukan senyuman palsu lagi yang Sakura perlihatkan. Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya laki-laki berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang itu sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya, terlihat ia sedang mengeringkan ravennya dengan handuk.

"Shizune-ne sudah tidur?" Tanya Sasuke lepas menaruh handuknya disebuah gantungan yang berada dibelakang pintu.

"mungkin belum, tapi aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat.." jawabnya dengan senyuman, kini Sasuke yang melihat senyuman itu sedikit terkagum, senyuman itu berbeda, sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"hn, aku senang kau sudah kembali" ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada didepan Sakura..

"aku senang kau senang" balas Sakura, lagi-lagi dengan senyumannya sambil berlalu lalang meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju kekamar mandi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya malah terkejut, lebih tepatnya tak percaya. Kini pipi Sasuke memerah. Apa benar?

Sakura memang tak secuek Sasuke, ia selalu tersenyum, memperhatikan Sasuke, ia juga sering curhat dengan Sasuke tentang kesehariannya dikampus ya walaupun ia sedikit galak dengan Sasuke, padahal dulu ia baru mengenal Sasuke tetapi ia sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Namun Sakura jarang yang namanya memuji atau menggoda Sasuke, bukan karena malu, tetapi karena ia tak pernah berpikiran untuk melakukan itu. Malah ia yang sering sekali digoda oleh Sasuke, hingga sikap cueknya jarang diperlihatkan.

Sasuke hanya memandang punggung Sakura yang sedang menuju kamar mandi itu, terlintas senyuman manis diwajah tampan Sasuke.

20 menit kemudian…

Kreekk!...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang membuat laki-laki keluarga Uchiha itu menoleh kearah tersebut. Terlihat Sakura sudah selesai mandi keluar dengan mantel handuknya, ia pun berjalan kearah lemari pakaian sambil mengikat tali handuknya itu.

"kau besok ke kampus?" Tanya Sasuke basa basi yang sudah duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya.

Sakura yang sedang mencari pakaian itu sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"tentu, kan hari ini aku sudah tak kekampus. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya yang langsung meneruskan kegiatannya.

"tak apa.." balas Sasuke singkat, Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Sakura masih terus mencari pakaiannya yang akan dikenakannya, sepertinya ia sedang mencari pyamannya. Dan tiba-tiba… blushhh!. Pipi Sakura sudah menampilkan semburat merah saat ia merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"a..ada apa Sa..suke.." gumam Sakura terbata-bata didepan lemari pakaian yang terbuka itu.

"Sakura…" bisik Sasuke ketelinga Sakura yang membuat ia merinding, ditambah lagi Sasuke belum juga melepaskannya.

"i..i..ya?" balas Sakura gugup yang sudah memegang lengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi melingkari perutnya itu. Sementara Sasuke malah menaruh dagunya dipundak sakura, yang membuat jantung Sakura semakin berdeba-debar.

"ayo… Sakura" gumam Sasuke pelan, sangat pelan seperti sebuah bisikan, namun Sakura sangat mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak… dia bicara tepat ditelinganya.

Ayoo? Mau apa dia?, ajakan itu membuat Sakura semakin merinding, jantungnya juga sudah berdetak begitu kencang. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke? Ia menjadi berpikiran yang tidak tidak… apalagi terlebih tubuh Sakura saat ini hanya dibaluti mantel handuk. Oh tidak… pelukannya saja terasa oleh kulitnya. Emeraldnya sudah melebar saat ini.

"a..yo apa Sas..suke?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba melepaskan sesuatu yang melingkari perutnya itu, namun Sakura tak bisa melepaskan tangan kekar Sasuke seolah ia tak mampu, padahal Sasuke tak begitu erat memeluknya.

Sekali lagi ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke, alhasil Ia berhasil terlepas dari Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya deg-dekan, merinding, salah tingkah…. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan, ia pun langsung berbalik… dan apa yang terjadi malah ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sangat dekat. Tanpa buang waktu Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura kembali, Sakura melihat seringai Sasuke, yang menurutnya jauh lebih menyeramkan dari pada wajah datarnya. Sakura pun hanya membatasi jarak mereka dengan kedua tangannya, kini tubuh mereka sudah menempel.

"Sasuke… aku harus mengganti pakaian" ujar Sakura tersenyum hambar, namun Sasuke malah memandang emeraldnya miliknya dengan tatapan nakal.

"itu tak perlu Sakura…" balas Sasuke dengan seringainya, sementara Sakura dengan susah payah hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Suasana dikamar itu semakin tegang, mungkin itu hanya dirasakan oleh Sakura seorang. Sakura sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, cengkraman Sasuke begitu erat. Dan disela mereka sedang begitu tiba-tiba ada saja suara yang mengganggu..

Crriink..! (suara gelas pecah)

.

.

. TBC…..

Comment & Critic nya guys..


	7. A Sense Of Happiness Chapter 7

A Sense Of Happiness

Chapter 7

Suara gelas pecah telah tersampaikan ketelinga dua sejoli ini. Sontak mereka berdua terkejut, apalagi Sasuke yang langsung menghela nafas..

"ne-chan…" gumam Sakura yang tau bahwa suara itu berasal dari bawah, ya mungkin juga ia tahu kalau itu terjadi dikamar Shizune.

"eemm.. kita harus kekamar ne-chan Sasuke.." ujar Sakura sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke bersih keras tak mau melepaskannya.

"Sa..suke.." gumamnya lagi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mengekorkan onyx miliknya. Akhirnya Sasuke perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya, Sakura yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan dirinya dan akan pergi kekamar Shizune.

.

.

.

"ne-chan…" ucap Sakura terkejut saat melihat kakaknya sudah jatuh tersungkur, ia pun dengan sigap langsung menghampirinya. Sementara Sasuke yang baru datang langsung membantu Sakura.

"tangannya berdarah" ujar Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Shizune yang masih setengah sadar itu.. Sakura yang sedang membersihkan pecahan gelas sontak langsung pergi, tentunya untuk mengambil kotak obat.

"Sasuke, tolong obatkan ne-chan.. aku ingin ganti pakaian sebentar.." pinta Sakura dengan wajah cemas dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sasuke hanya ber 'hn' ria membalas permintaan Sakura.

"ma..af aku jadi merepotkan kalian.." ucap Shizune yang sudah duduk ditempat tidur dengan bersandar dinding. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu pucat.

"tak apa, sebaiknya Shizune-ne jangan banyak bicara dulu" jawab Sasuke yang sedang membalut luka ditangan Shizune dengan perban, akibat terkena pecahan kaca itu. Shizune yang mendengarnya hanya menunjukkan wajah pucatnya dan mata sayunya itu.

Selepas berganti pakaian Sakura langsung kembali kekamar kakaknya, namun baru sampai diambang pintu langkah Sakura terhenti, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang mengobati tangan kakaknya yang terluka. Memang itu kenyataanya… namun ada yang mengganjal dihati Sakura, entah apa itu.. ada apa?kenapa begini? Apa aku cemburu? Tidak-tidak… aku tak boleh cemburu dengan ne-chanku sendiri.. guman inner Sakura, Sakura pun menggeleng-geleng kan kepala untuk menepis apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia pun langsung masuk kekamar Shizune.

"ne-chan baik-baik saja kan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah berdiri didepan mereka, Sasuke pun ikut berdiri.

"tangannya hanya terluka" sahut Sasuke.

"ne-chan kalau ada apa-apa panggil kami saja ya…" ucap Sakura yang sudah duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Shizune pun hanya tersenyum getir.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Shizune untuk istirahat, namun Sakura masih terlihat cemas dengan kondisi kakaknya.

"apa sebaiknya kita bawa ne-chan ke rumah sakit saja?" Tanya Sakura yang berada didepan pintu kamar Shizune.

"tak usah… itu akan merepotkan. Kita panggil saja dokternya kesini" balas Sasuke.

Memang untuk membawa Shizune ke rumah sakit akan sangat merepotkan mereka berdua, ya karena Sasuke harus bekerja dan pulang malam, begitu juga Sakura yang tak bisa meninggalkan kuliahnya.

Hari terus berlalu… tak terasa sudah 3 bulan Shizune menetap dirumah Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun kondisinya semakin hari semakin buruk, dokter pun sudah berkali-kali kembali mengunjungi Shizune, akan tetapi jawaban dokter selalu sama, Shizune harus rutin minum obat, beristirahat dan jangan banyak bergerak. Dokter tak pernah mengatakan kapan Shizune akan sembuh. Tentu Sakura sangat sedih melihat kakak yang selama ini sangat disayanginya harus hidup menderita karena penyakit kanker darahnya, namun ia tak pernah menyerah, ia tetap percaya bahwa kakaknya akan sembuh, Sakura selalu merawat kakaknya dengan baik.

"ne-chan" teriak Sakura saat melihat kakaknya jatuh pingsan. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura pun langsung menghampirinya.

"ne-chaan…" gumam Sakura lagi dengan wajah cemas, ditarunya kepala Shizune dipahanya, ia pun terus mengelus-elus pipi kakaknya nan mulus itu.

"Sasuke kita harus membawa ne-chan kerumah sakit.." ucap Sakura antusias pada suaminya yang berada disampingnya itu.

"ya.. aku akan memanaskan mobil, kau bersiap-siaplah" pintas Sasuke yang langsung pergi untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakannya itu. Sakura juga langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh suaminya.

Selepas semuanya, Sasuke pun langsung membawa Shizune kedalam mobil diikuti oleh Sakura yang sudah berganti pakaian, walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya menambahkan jaket ketubuhnya, mungkin dikarenakan angin malam yang begitu dingin…

Sasuke pun langsung menjalankan mobil Mclaren F1 berwarna hitam itu, dengan sedikit cepat namun hati-hati ia membawa mobilnya, sementara Sakura yang berada dijok belakang masih menampilkan wajah cemasnya, itu memang benar, dikarenakan Shizune putri sulung Kizashi itu belum juga sadarkan diri.

Sasuke yang melihat sebuah tempat yang bertuliskan 'National Cancer Center Hospital' itu pun langsung berhenti tepat didepannya. Rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di Konoha itu memang tempat Shizune dirawat dulu, dokter yang dipanggilnya kerumah juga dari rumah sakit itu.

"ne-chan.." ujar Sakura yang saat ini menjadi sangat cemas, Shizune pun langsung dibawa keruang UGD sementara Sasuke dan Sakura menunggu diruang tunggu tepat didepan ruang UGD itu. Terlihat Sasuke menampakan kekawatiran diraut wajahnya. Dan Sakura melebihi itu, ia benar-benar sangat kawatir, apalagi menyadari kalau kakaknya langsung dibawa keruang UGD, apakah sangat parah kondisi ne-channya?

"Sasuke… Sakura bagaimana keadaan Shizune?" Tanya Mikoto panic yang baru saja sampai bersama Fugaku suaminya sekaligus ayah dari Sasuke.

"kami belum tahu kaa-san" jawab Sasuke yang sedikit panik, sementara Sakura hanya diam, ia terus memikirkan kakaknya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian sang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, Sakura yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung menyergap menghampiri dokter.

"dokter.. ne-chan baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang menghawatirkan, bukan Sakura saja, Sasuke dan kedua orangtuanya juga pasti mengharapkan hal itu.

"kondisinya sangat lemah saat ini, kami juga belum bisa memastikan apa-apa" jawab dokter dengan raut wajah menyesal. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya diam mematung, hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengar jawaban dokter yang tak memuaskan itu.

"bagaimana bisa begitu? Bukankah seorang dokter itu bertugas menyembuhkan pasiennya? Bagaimana bisa menyembuhkan.. memastikan keadaannya saja tak bisa!" teriak Sakura pada dokter itu, sementara Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sudah berlinang air mata itu.

"maafkan kami, saya permisi" ucap dokter itu tanpa memandang Sakura, Sakura yang merasa diabaikan itu semakin antusias.

"dokter! Dokter jawab aku… dia itu ne-chan ku…" teriak lagi Sakura pada dokter yang sudah menjauh. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu pun langsung memeluknya, ia berusaha menenangkannya, sementara Sakura masih bergumam ditambah tangisannya yang terus saja berlanjut…

Diruangan yang serba putih, hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur dan beberapa sofa disana. Aroma obat juga berkeliaran disana. Alat infuse dan sejumlah peralatan lainnya terhubung pada seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek itu, tubuhnya sangat lemas, wajahnya juga begitu pucat. Digenggamnya tangan wanita itu oleh gadis bersurai pink yang sudah duduk ditempat tempat tidur. Raut wajah cemas tak hilang dari Sakura, emerald cantiknya tak kunjung henti memandang wanita yang diduga kakaknya itu, sesekali emerald itu juga mengeluarkan air matanya.

"aku tak suka ne-chan seperti ini, aku kan pernah bilang pada ne-chan" ujar Sakura pelan yang sedang bicara pada kakaknya yang belum sadar itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa sesak, mengapa Ini terjadi pada Sakura? Baru saja ia keluar dari kesedihan atas meninggal ayahnya.. sekarang apa lagi? ia menderita lagi gara-gara penyakit yang menimpan kakaknya ini, Inikah kebahagiaan? Inikah keadilan untuk Sakura?.

"Sasuke sepertinya kami harus pulang, besok ada hal yang mesti dilakukan tou-san dan kaa-san" ucap Fugaku.

"kalau begitu tou-san dan kaa-san pulanglah, aku dan Sakura akan menginap malam ini" balas Sasuke yang pandangannya kearah Sakura.

"besok pagi kaa-san akan datang dan membawa makanan untuk kalian" ujar Mikoto yang langsung dijawab ucapan terimakasih oleh Sasuke, mereka berdua pun pergi mengingat Fugaku harus bekerja dan ada beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang harus Mikoto lakukan.

"Sakura… sebaiknya kau istirahat, biar aku yang akan menjaga Shizune-ne" ujar Sasuke yang sudah memegang pundak Sakura. Sakura pun menuruti perintah suaminya, ia langsung menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat Sizune berbaring, Sasuke merasa sedih melihat Sakura begini, berjalan gontai dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar. Sungguh hal ini terulang lagi.

Bulan menghilang, kini mucul lah matahari sebagai penggantinya… suara burung yang terus saja berkicau sampai ketelinga sepasang suami istri yang tertidur disofa, mereka yang menyadari itupun terbangun, dilihatnya cahaya matahari pagi sudah menyusup masuk lewat ventilasi itu.

"Sasuke…" gumam Sakura yang belum sempurna menampakkan emerald nya.

"kau sudah bangun Sakura…" balas Sasuke yang berada disampingnya itu. Sementara Sakura langsung menghampiri Shizune yang terbaring dengan infusan yang menempel ditubuhnya, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"ne-chan…" gumam Sakura pelan yang sudah berdiri didepan ranjang Shizune.

Dipegangnya tangan kakaknya itu, sontak Sakura langsung menyerngitkan dahi, alisnya juga kini sudah menyatu, perasaannya tak karuan saat merasakan tangan kakaknya begitu dingin, kini perasaannya makin tak enak saat melihat wajah Shizune yang sangat pucat, sebelumnya memang sudah pucat, namun kali ini berbeda… wajahnya sangat pucat, begitu pucat, bibirnya putih layaknya orang mati.

"ne-cha.. ne-chan… Sasuke" ucap Sakura panic yang sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya, dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya saat menyebut nama suaminya itu.

Sontak Sasuke langsung mengampiri Sakura yang sedari tadi memanggil ne-channya itu, lantas Sasuke langsung mengecek apa yang terjadi.

"ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke panic..

"Sasuke… ne-chan kenapa? Ne-chan…" ucap Sakura yang air matanya sudah membuat pipi mulusnya itu basah, Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura sontak langsung panic, dipegangnya tangan Shizune, namun apa yang ada dipikirannya kini benar, detak nadinya tak terasa. Sasuke pun langsung memanggil dokter.

"permisi, biar saya periksa.." ucap sang dokter yang baru datang, Sakura yang menyadari itu langsung menyingkir dan membiarkan dokter yang menangani.

Dengan stetoskop yang bersarang dilehernya itu ia gunakan untuk memeriksa Shizune, ia juga memeriksa detak nadinya, computer yang digunakan sebagai alat pergerakan jantung juga hanya menampilkan garis lurus. Tampak wajah menyesal pada dokter itu, Sakura dan Sasuke masih menunggu dokter yang sedari tadi belum memberi kepastian.

"dokter ne-chan masih hidup kan?" Tanya Sakura yang begitu panic, air mata yang tadi mengalir dipipinya juga belum terhapus.

"maafkan saya.." ucap dokter itu lirih yang pandangannya kebawah.

"a.. ? maaf katamu?" ujar Sakura yang sedikit emosi, sebenarnya Sasuke juga terkejut mendengar perkataan dokter, namun karena melihat Sakura, ia berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

"sebenarnya kemarin kami sudah membantu pergerakan jantungnya yang sempat berhenti, dan itu berhasil. Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain, Shizune memang tak dapat diselamatkan lagi.." ujar dokter panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya diam mematung mendengar penjelasan dokter, kini hatinya sakit, begitu sakit, mungkin jauh lebih sakit saat kepergian ayahnya dulu. Perlahan emerald nya menjatuhkan cairan bening ke pipi putihnya, Sasuke yang memegang Sakura merasa tubuhnya gemetar. Sasuke pasti juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura, namun rasa sakit Sakura jauh lebih sakit darinya.

"tidak… tidak.. ne-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn.." teriak Sakura, mungkin begitu keras.

.

.

.

Daun-daun musim semi berterbangan seolah terhiponitis oleh angin, burung-burung yang hinggap juga merasakan angin yang sedari tadi mengenai bulunya, matahari pagi yang begitu sehat membuat orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya menjadi semangat. Begitu cerah, begitu nyaman, dan sangat indah untuk sebuah desa Konoha pada pagi hari ini.

Namun suasana tak selalu sama, suasana disalah satu rumah sangatlah berbeda, bahkan bisa dibilang sebagai lawannya.

Seorang gadis bersurai pink yag tengah duduk disebuah tempat tidur king size miliknya itu tampak tak bersemangat, ia duduk sambil memeluk keduak kakinya, dagunya yang diletakkan diatas lutut, dan pandangannya yang kosong, tak seperti seorang gadis biasanya, wajahnya sangat pucat, terlihat kantung matanya yang hitam.

"Sakura… ayo makan.." ujar Sasuke yang ternyata suami dari gadis itu sambil meyodorkan sesendok nasi, namun yang diajak bicara tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Sakura…"

"nanti ku makan, taru saja dimeja!" balas Sakura datar, pandangannya juga masih kosong, Sasuke yang melihat kondisi istrinya seperti ini sangat terpukul, sudah tiga hari lepas sepeninggalnya Shizune, Sakura menjadi seperti ini… tak mau makan, tak pernah keluar, kuliah saja iapun enggan, sering mengigau berteriak saat malam, itu semua membuat Sasuke jatuh, hatinya tak tahan melihat Sakura seperti itu.

"aku akan berangkat kekantor… aku mohon nanti kau makan ya" ucap Sasuke lembut mengusap rambut merah mudanya, Sakura sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Sasuke yang sudah memakai pakaian kerja itu pun langsung berangkat ketempat tujuan, diperjalanan ia terus memikirkan Sakura, pikirannya sangat tak tenang.

Diary Sasuke  
Cinta… aku mencintai seorang gadis yang saat ini sudah berstatus sebagai istriku, pastilah untuk seorang laki-laki ingin gadis yang dicintainya bahagia. Sakura… aku tak melihat kebahagiaan dimatanya, hanyalah kesedihan, penderitaan yang membuat hatinya hancur. Aku suaminya merasa tak berguna untuknya, apakah aku telah gagal? Masihkah ada kesempatan untuk membuatnya bahagia? Rasanya sakit, hancur… aku tak melihat jalan keluar, aku hanya menonton penderitaannya, dan pada akhirnya aku sendiri juga merasakannya. Tuhan.. berilah aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya, bantulah aku..

Suara bising yang berasal dari perpaduan sendok dan piring ditambah suara orang-orang yang bicara membuat tempat ini begitu ramai, restoran yang tak terlalu besar ini menjadi tempat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jasmaninya, memang pertama kali saat jam istirahat diwaktu kerja Sasuke memilih makan diluar, sepertinya ia ingin sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya.

Beberapa makanan dan minuman kini sudah ada diatas meja bundar itu, namun Sasuke enggan untuk menyantapnya, ia hanya memainkan sendok diatas makanannya itu tanpa memasukkan sedikit pun kedalam mulutnya, bukan karena makanannya tak enak, karena pemilik restoran disini sudah menjamin kelezatan makanan itu ditambah suasana yang nyaman, akan tetapi nafsu makannya saat ini tak ada, pikirannya lah yang membuat Sasuke malas makan, pikiran tentang Sakura tentunya. Onyx miliknya kini hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong, sementara tangannya masih memainkan sendok itu.

"Sakura…" gumamnya pelan, entah apa yang harus dilakukan lagi oleh Sasuke sekarang, rasanya ia sudah tak berguna.. ya! Tak berguna lagi untuk menjadi seorang suami.

Sasuke terus melamun, dan masih melamun. Sementara dari arah dapur terdengar suara teriakan, sontak semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut, kecuali Sasuke… ia masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"kebakaran!" teriak salah seorang yang berada direstoran itu, kini suasana semakin gaduh, orang-orang berhamburan keluar, sementara Sasuke masih berada ditempat. Ada apa dengannya ?

Suara bel darurat berbunyi keras, orang-orang disana berusaha menyelamatkan diri, apalagi saat ini api sudah membakar habis dapur, dan langsung menjalar ketempat pengunjung, restoran yang tak begitu luas itu dengan cepat api mejalar keseluruh ruangan.

"kebakaran ya.." ujar Sasuke yang masih saja melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, bukannya ia menyelamatkan diri malah ia masih duduk ditempatnya, sementara ada juga orang yang sudah meneriaki dia untuk keluar.

"hey kau yang disana cepat lah keluar!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang masih berada didalam, dan berusaha untuk mengingatkan Sasuke.

"hey kau! Kau tak sayang diri ya? Kau tak peduli dengan keluargamu? Cepat keluar!" teriak lagi orang itu yang mulai terjebak dengan api, ya itu karena ia berusaha memberitahu Sasuke agar cepat keluar, dan pada akhirnya ia malah terjebak disana.

"keluarga?" deg! Sasuke. Sasuke pun sadar dari lamunannya akibat bayangan Sakura yang memanggil namanya muncul dalam pikirannya, ia pun langsung mencari jalan keluar, ia juga melihat orang yang tadi berusaha mengingatkannya belum keluar juga.

"hey kau lewat sini!" teriak Sasuke pada laki-laki yang yang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan itu, laki-laki itu pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke, dan mengikutinya untuk keluar dari tempat yang sangat panas itu.

"cepat kau keluar duluan.." ucap Sasuke cemas. Laki-laki itu pun langsung keluar dari jendela, sementara Sasuke tengah menyingkirkan kayu-kayu yang terbakar.

Akhirnya laki-laki itu pun berhasil keluar dengan selamat, kini giliran Sasuke menyelamatkan diri, ia juga keluar melewati jendela yang sama, namun naas! Belum sempat keluar seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpanya.

Dugghh!

Sasuke pun jatuh tersungkur akibat terkena balok kayu yang menimpa kepalanya itu, kini Sasuke tak sadarkan diri dengan darah dikepalanya.

.

.

TBC…..

Comment & Critic nya guys..

#Harunia03


	8. A Sense Of Happiness Chapter 8-ending

A Sense Of Happiness chapter 8-ending

Chapter 8

Kaki mulus nan putih itu melangkah kebawah, sekian lama ia berdiam, akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya itu. Jenjang kakinya kini melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dengan badan lemas, wajah yang sudah pucat, gadis bersurai pink itu berjalan dengan gontai.

Dilihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, entahlah… ia merasa tak mengenali dirinya, dengan rambut yang berantakan, kantung mata hitam diwajahnya, ia merasa ini bukanlah Sakura. Sakura yang hampir setiap saat menampilkan senyumannya, bahkan pada saat terpuruk ia masih sempat menunjukkan senyumannya. Namun kali ini sangat berbeda, kematian Shizune membuat hidupnya berantakan, dan yang pasti membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa khawatir. Sakura tak pernah menyadari itu… ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa orang-orang disekitarnya merasa sakit akibat ulahnya itu. Terutama Sasuke….

Air bening yang mengalir dari keran itu kini telah membasuh wajah cantik Sakura, terasa segar, sedikit demi sedikit ia merapihkan dirinya… entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tatapannya masih kosong kearah pantulan dirinya dicermin.

Dirinya kini kembali ketempat tidur king size itu lagi, namun kini dirinya sedikit lebih rapi, walaupun wajahnya sedikit pucat. Sebuah handphone yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, pandangannya kearah benda itu, entah sudah berapa lama Sakura tak melihat handphone nya, mungkin sekarang banyak pesan atau miscall yang masuk dari teman kampusnya, mengingat Sakura sudah 4 hari tak kekampus, ia juga sama sekali tak mengabari teman-temannya.

Tangannya kini meraih handphone itu, entah apa yang terjadi… mungkin ia merasa terpanggil oleh handphone miliknya itu. Perlahan ia membukanya, ternyata benar… banyak sekali pesan yang masuk… namun emerald nya tertuju pada pesan teratas yang baru terkirim 20 menit yang lalu, Sasuke… pesan itu dari Sasuke. Emerald itu membulat saat membaca pesan dari Sasuke.

Sakura, aku sedang dirumah sakit…  
dari : Sasuke

Degh…. Hatinya terasa sesak, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Sasuke dirumah sakit?. Mungkin itulah yang sedang Sakura pikirkan, dengan sigap Sakura langsung pergi kerumah sakit yang Sasuke katakan, ia juga tak lupa membawa barang yang harus dibawa.

Didepan rumahnya ia memerhentikan taksi, dengan wajah cemas ia pun langsung menaikinya, sementar diperjalanan ia meminta alamat rumah sakit itu pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Prakkhh !...Suara pintu terbuka itu sontak mengejutkan orang yang berada didalamnya.

" Sasuke…. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura tergesa-gesa lepas membuka pintu namun seperti menobraknya. Dilihatkan perban yang menempel dikepala Sasuke, kini perlahan Sakura mendekati suaminya itu.

"tidak…" jawab Sasuke singkat, namun pandangannya kearah istrinya yang terlihat cemas itu.

"tidak apa-apa katamu? Kau tak lihat kepalamu itu diperban?" bantah Sakura yang sedikit membentak Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawabnya, ia malah terus memandangi gadis yang ternyata istrinya itu yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

Bukan sakit, ataupun rasa kecewa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini, namun malah sebaliknya… ia merasa sangat senang karena Sakura saat ini tak terlihat murung lagi, penampilannya juga tak berantakkan lagi. Terlintas senyuman diwajah Sasuke..

"kenapa kau tersenyum? Cepat ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pinta Sakura cepat… Sasuke yang menduga kalau Sakura menyadari senyumannya jadi sedikit malu. Sasuke pun langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi direstoran itu.

"tadi direstoran yang ku kunjungi terjadi kebakaran.." ucap Sasuke sebagai awal cerita. Sakura yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, namun ia membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya.

"aku tertimpa balok yang terbakar, itu karena aku telah menolong seseorang, namun malah aku yang terjebak. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyesal.." ujar Sasuke panjang lebar..

"kau terjebak? Sendiri? Seharusnya kau menyelamati dirimu lebih cepat.. apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" sahut Sakura yang sedikit emosi..

"kau…." Balas Sasuke… Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam tak mengerti.

"itu karena aku sedang memikirkanmu Sakura…." Lanjut Sasuke yang malah membuat Sakura sedih, 'Sasuke benar… gara-gara aku seperti ini, aku yang terlalu egois, jadi membuat suamiku sendiri menjadi korbannya'. ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"kau selalu membuatku kepikiran, sikapmu membuatku selalu khawatir, dan sikapmu juga membuat aku yang sebagai suamimu seperti tak bisa melindungimu" ucap Sasuke sedih…

Terasa sakit, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, namun bukan itu… hatinya sakit karena dirinya sudah membuatnya menjadi tersiksa seperti ini. Air matanya mendesak keluar, kini cairan bening itu sudah mengalir dipipinya, suara isak juga terdengan dari gadis pink itu.

"maaf…. Hiks.. hikss.. maaf kan aku Sasuke" isak Sakura yang meundukan kepalanya.

"aku memang egois, tak seharusnya aku terlalu lama tenggelam oleh kesedihan" ucap Sakura diselah tangisannya, kini kedua tangannya menelungkup wajahnya.

"kalau begitu, bangkitlah dari kesedihanmu itu.."ucap Sasuke lembut. Sakura yang mendengar itu menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah cantiknya itu, dilihatnya onyx yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sakura…. Aku suamimu, aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih" ucap lagi Sasuke, tangan kekarnya pun menarik tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya, diusapnya rambut merah muda itu.

"Sasuke…. Aku akan melakukan itu.." ujar Sakura dipelukan Sasuke, perlahan tangannya melingkarkan tubuh bidang Sasuke.

"aku mencintaimu…. Sakura" ucap Sasuke pelan, emerald itu pun membulat, tak percaya apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu. Onyx nya perlahan tenggelam merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, begitu juga emerald gadis pink itu yang sudah tak terlihat.

Langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan tipis, cahaya kuning yang tak begitu menyengat, pohon-pohon serta rumput-rumput yang bergoyang akibat terpaan angin sore, semua itu membuat suasana begitu indah, sangat indah. Taman yang dihiasi bermacam-macam tumbuhan, dan udara sejuk yang memenuhinya, membuat sepasang emerald dan onyx itu sangat menikmatinya.

Rambut bersurai pink itu sesekali bergerak menikuti arah angin, sesekali juga tangan sang pemilik rambut indah itu menempatkan suraian merah muda ke belakang telinganya, emerald nya juga sudah beberapa kali tertutup seakan menikmati anugrah ini.

"sudah lama aku tak merasakan seperti ini…" ucap gadis itu yang masih terpejam, senyumannya pun terukir diwajah cantiknya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari sepasang onyx disebelahnya sedang memperhatikannya, terlihat kebahagiaan di mata yang berlensa hitam kelam itu, laki-laki yang memiliki onyx itu pun juga tersenyum.

"kalau aku tak pernah" jawab Sasuke yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya, kini emerald itu berbalik memandang Sasuke.

"aku sudah menduganya, orang sepertimu mana mau kesini…" ujar Sakura yang sepertinya meledek, pandangannya kembali kedepan.

"kau itu bagaimana? Kalau aku tak mau kesini, mana mungkin aku ada disini." Bantah Sasuke tanpa menoleh, Sakura yang mendengarnya sedikit terkekeh.

Onyx itu kembali menatap gadis pink yang sudah mengajaknya kesini… "apa yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai marah.

"kau….. ckckck" balas Sakura yang malah melanjutkan tawa kecilnya, sejenak Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya ,mungkin ia tak terima sudah ditertawakan seperti ini. Namun ekspresinya berubah saat melihat wajah Sakura, wajah Sakura yang begitu ceria, apakah ini kebahagiaan sesungguhnya? Kalau begitu ini juga jadi kebahagiaannya kan? …

Daphh! Tangan kekar Sasuke kini sudah mengambil alih tubuh Sakura, Sakura yang sudah dipeluk suaminya itu jadi menghentikan tawanya, kini kedua pipi mulusnya menampilkan semburat merah.

"aku senang kau sudah kembali…" ucap Sasuke pelan, kini hidungnya mencium rambut pink itu yang memiliki aroma khas.

Ucapan itu…. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengatakannya, namun ia berharap inilah yang terakhir. Sakura mendengar perkataan Sasuke dengan seksama, kini garis lengkung terukir diwajah cantiknya.

"aku senang kau senang…" balas Sakura yang membuat onyx nya terbuka yang sebelumnya terpejam. Itulah balasan yang sama yang dikatakan Sakura dulu. Sasuke pun lebih mengeratkan pelukannya, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa istri yang dipeluknya malah merasa sesak.

"Sas..suke, aku .. tak bisa nafas.." ujar Sakura yang menahan pelukan Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan Sakura, akan tetapi diwajah tampannya itu terlihat blushing… Sasuke blushing? Benar.. namun demi mempertahankan emagenya ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura..

"aku haus, aku beli minum dulu ya…" ucap Sakura yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya, namun sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya, tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke..

"biar aku saja… kau tunggu sini" ujar Sasuke, Sakura pun duduk kembali, sementara Sasuke sudah berjalan beberapa langkah didepan Sakura.

"Sasuke.. aku juga men../ dugh!" sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya Sakura terkejut atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sasuke.." teriak Sakura dengan wajah cemas, dilihatnya Sasuke jatuh terbaring diatas rerumputan itu. Sakura pun langsung berlari menghampirinya.

Diletakkannya kepala Sasuke diatas pahanya, dilihatnya Sasuke merasa kesakitan.

"kepalaku sakit sekali…" guman Sasuke sembari memegang kepalanya.

"apa? Apa lukamu belum sembuh?" Tanya Sakura yang benar-benar khawatir, diusapnya rambut raven itu dengan lembut.

"aku tak ta.." kata-kata Sasuke tergantung karena ia langsung pingsan. Sakura yang melihatnya semakin panic, lagi-lagi cairan bening itu jatuh kepipi Sakura.

"Sasuke… Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" teriak Sakura, sangat kencang, mungkin rerumputan disekitarnya bergerak karena mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"aduuuh…" rintih Sasuke yang otomatis sudah mengejutkan Sakura, ia sadar?.

Tampa basa basi Sasuke langsung bangun dan duduk, ditutupnya kedua telinga dengan kedua tangannya itu. Sakura yang masih shok itu sontak menjadi bingung, tangisannya juga terhenti.

"Sasuke… kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sakura yang masih heran, emerald itu terus menatap suaminya yang sudah membuatnya panic.

"tak apa-apa bagaimana? Suaramu itu keras sekali.." sahut Sasuke yang masih memegangi telinganya dan membelakangi Sakura, Sakura yang memandangnya masih tak mengerti. Matanya tak henti-hentinya membulat.

Selepasnya Sasuke pun langsung mengambil posisi menjadi berhadapan dengan Sakura. Dipandangnya wajah heran Sakura,.

"kau… HAHAHAHAHAHAH" kini tawa Sasuke pecah, Sakura yang menyadarinya semakin tak mengerti, ia hanya menyerngitkan dahinya.

"a..a..pa?" ucap Sakura yang masih tak mengerti.

"kau tertipu Sakura HAHAHAHAH" sahut Sasuke yang semakin mengeraskan tawanya. Sasuke tertawa? Adakah yang bisa membayangkannya?

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura merasa kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Sasuke sudah membuatnya sangat panic. Sejenak Sakura manatap tajam Sasuke, dan…

"hahahahaha…." Sepertinya Sakura tertular tawanya Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari itu sontak menghentikan tawanya, kini Sasuke lah yang menjadi bingung.

Sakura masih tertawa sampai-sampai emeraldnya pun tak terlihat, Sasuke terus menatap heran istri cantiknya itu.

"kenapa kau ikut tertawa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"haahahah…. Kau bisa tertawa juga? Hhaha…" balas Sakura yang diselingi tawanya yang semakin pecah, dipun memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tawanya itu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku kan bukan robot Sakura.." sahut Sasuke pasrah. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke seperti itu malah tak mau berhenti tertawa.

"hahahhahah…" entah apa yang membuatnya begitu, Sasuke jadi tertawa kembali. Kini sepasang suami istri itu masih terus tertawa layaknya anak kecil yang bahagia. Mereka duduk diantara rerumputan yang masih saja bergoyang akibat angin sore.

Diiringi tawanya, Sakura terus menatap Sasuke, melihat matanya yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan, kini Sakura sadar, ia sadar mengenai kebahagiaan, diapun memutuskan akan terus membahagiakan suaminya itu.

Duugh…! Tubuh mungil itu menyergap tubuh kekar Sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat, sontak Sasuke pun menghentikan tawanya. Kini onyx nya membulat atas perlakuan Sakura.

"Sasuke…." Panggil Sakura lembut dalam pelukan Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke membawa tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sakura. Dielusnya rambut merah muda itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"ne-chan benar… bahwa kebahagiaan sesungguhnya untukku adalah kau.." ujar Sakura.

"Sakura kau…" gumam Sasuke

"aku mencintaimu…. Sasuke" ucap Sakura cepat namun sedikit melambatkan kata 'Sasuke'.

Kini Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya diam, matanya membulat, dan… pipinya memerah, untung saja Sakura tak melihatnya.

"aku sudah tahu itu…" jawab Sasuke percaya diri, mungkin itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan sikap gugupnya.

"sudah tahu? Aku kan tak pernah bilang.." sahut Sakura yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"perasaan cinta tak harus diketahui oleh perkataan saja…" jawab Sasuke yang membuat emerald itu berkaca-kaca.

"apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Sasuke…

"tentu" jawab Sakura semangat.

"kalau kita tinggal berdua saja akan terasa kurang bahagia bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"benar juga ya… kalau begitu suruh saja tou-san dan kaa-san tinggal dirumah kita..!" jawab Sakura dengan senyumannya.

Namun jawaban itu bukanlah yang diharapkan Sasuke.. 'err…Sakura kau polos sekali ' ujar inner Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan?

"bukan itu maksudku Sakura" ucap Sasuke malas…

"lalu?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"kita tak perlu mengajak tou-san dan kaa-san tinggal dirumah kita. Kita kan pasti akan memiliki keluarga lagi…" jelas Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Sasuke, mungkin ia masih belum mengerti.

"kita akan punya anak Sakura" to the poin Sasuke.

"anak?" Tanya Sakura yang sekian kalinya.

"eh bukan, tapi anak-anak…" balas Sasuke yang memperlihatkan seringainya. Sekarang apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Seperti biasa rona merah pipinya kini diukir lagi.

'Anak-anak ? berarti banyak?' Pikir Sakura. Kini Sakura dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"hey.. Sakura! Kau mengerti kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan melambaikan tangannya kearah wajah Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun.

"a..aaku mengerti.." ucap Sakura gugup yang wajahnya masih memerah itu.

"wajahmu kenapa? Ko memerah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dugh!... Sakura kembali memeluk suaminya yang mempunyai rambut bak ekor ayam itu, kini pelukannya jauh lebih erat.

"apapun akan kulakukan asal kau bahagia.." ujar Sakura.

"aku juga… Sakura.." balas Sasuke yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

Angin sore yang semakin lama malah semakin sejuk itu terus membuat benda-benda ringan disekelilingnya berterbangan, rambut pink dan rambut raven itu pun juga ikut bergerak akibat ulahnya. Kenyamanan semakin menyertai pada dua sejoli yang masih berpelukan itu.

Diary Sakura  
Kehidupan… tak semua kehidupan dilalui dengan kebahagiaan, karena kesedihan pasti turut menyertainya. Aku sudah merasakannya, kesedihan itu, bukan hanya sekali, tapi kesekian kali. Aku sempat berputus asa, namun ada seseorang yag selalu mengingatkan, menyemangati, dan memberi dukungan untuk ku. Dialah Sasuke.. suami yang sangat kucintai, dulu aku sempat berpikir tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, namun waktu memutuskan yang sebaliknya. Aku sudah menemukannya, rasa kebahagiaan, rasa kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, yang selama ini aku tak pernah pikirkan, sekarang aku bisa menepati janjiku pada ne-chan, janji untuk membahagiakan keluargaku. Sasuke .. dialah kebahagiaanku, memang keluargaku juga bagian dari kebahagiaanku, namun Sasuke adalah kebahagiaan yang terus menemaniku sampai batas waktuku dan juga anak-anak kita nanti.

Aku Haruno Sakura… aku sadar bahwa kebahagiaan adalah rasa cinta, peduli dan rasa percaya pada orang yang kita cinta. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke..

~The End~

Terimakasih karena sudah mengikuti alur fanfic ini dari awal sampai akhir… semoga kalian senang…

Mohon berikan komentar yang terakhir kali untuk fanfic ku ini… arigatou..

#Harunia03


End file.
